


Издержки производства

by LennyLemm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Humor, Banter, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Crack, Cunnilingus, Ethical Dilemmas, F/M, Femdom, Fetish, Filthy, Group Sex, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Out of Character, Porn, Porn Video, Sarcasm, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Stereotypes, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennyLemm/pseuds/LennyLemm
Summary: Рей Палпатин - порноактриса, затрахавшаяся на работе в прямом и фигуральном смыслах данного слова. Доктор Кайло Рен - психотерапевт, работающий как раз с такими сложными случаями.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rose Tico/Kaydel Ko Connix/Armitage Hux/Piage Tico/Jessika Pava
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Сеанс 1. На котором Доктор Рен долго пытался не спустить в штаны, но так и не смог сдержаться

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается всем перегоравшим когда-либо на работе любителям Рейло
> 
> Обложка от The August sun https://sun1-24.userapi.com/9l4wsLWZfUpEKbjcrO6ZultI_PiqF5_qMOC1AA/sSZ31c063xw.jpg  
> И ещё одна https://sun1-17.userapi.com/fClSVXNt8LMeCONDyhKZdDiLEzTM6pGgkfRXQg/eEDV7asPkBc.jpg  
> Для атмосферы:  
> Bloodhound Gang - The Ballad Of Chasey Lain  
> The Lonely Island - Jizz In My Pants  
> Borgore - Love

— Доктор Рен, к вам клиентка по записи, Рей Палпатин, — сообщает ему секретарша, заглядывая в кабинет.  
— Пригласите, пожалуйста, мисс Палпатин, — отвечает он, медленно отходя от окна и присаживаясь в своё рабочее кресло.  
— Минуточку, — вкрадчиво говорит Фазма и исчезает за стеклянными дверьми.

— Присаживайтесь, — предлагает Кайло и застывает, будто вкопанный.

Он узнаёт её сразу же, как она заходит в его кабинет летящей походкой в коротеньких шортах и кроп-топе, больше напоминающем лифчик, и плюхается в кресло напротив, что, собственно говоря, не делает ему никакой чести. Он, разумеется, знает её как Меган Кристал, а не под настоящим именем. Ну как знает? Так, смотрел парочку фильмов чисто в научно-познавательных целях. Ну как парочку? Ну штук десять, может. Или двадцать. Но не больше тридцати, в любом случае. Да у неё, блин, каждую неделю новые творческие работы выходят. Что ему теперь, заблокировать самому себе доступ к Pornhub, что ли? _«Это совершенно непрофессионально,_ — вздыхает он про себя, — _это как консультировать знакомого. Близкого знакомого. Очень близкого. Почти, блять, родного человека. Но не может же он ей сказать. В самом деле»._

— Доктор Рен? — прерывает его размышления пациентка.  
— Добрый день, мисс Палпатин, — отвечает он, вспоминая о настоящей цели её присутствия здесь. — Что привело вас в мой кабинет?  
— Знаете, доктор Рен, я трудоголик, — выдыхает Рей, с интересом поглядывая на него.  
— Да. Я заметил, — отвечает он, едва не прикусывая себе язык.  
— Чтооооо?  
— Чтооооо? — Кайло мечтает провалиться сквозь землю. — В смысле, выглядите уставшей.

_«Боже, что я несу?»_

— Да, я в самом деле много работаю в последнее время, — немного смущается она, что, в общем-то, странно для девушки, которую он видел с двумя членами во рту.  
— Давайте углубимся в вашу проблему. Что вас конкретно беспокоит, мисс Палпатин? — начинает он свои обычные для подобных случаев расспросы.

_«Ага, «углубимся». Фрейд* сейчас ликует просто»._

— Не знаю, — отвечает она, задумываясь. — Мне кажется, меня не до конца удовлетворяет моя работа.

_«Не до конца удовлетворяет? Да ты там офигела, что ли? Раз уж даже такое тебя не до конца удовлетворяет!»_

— Вы ощущаете собственную ненужность? — интересуется он, скрещивая ноги.  
— Нет, — пожимает она плечами.  
— Вас не уважают коллеги? — продолжает Кайло.  
— Вовсе нет, — усмехается его клиентка.  
— Вы не умеете отдыхать? — догадывается он, внимательно глядя на неё.  
— Да, пожалуй, — отвечает она, откидываясь на кресло так, что его взору открывается её стройный подтянутый животик.

Доктор Рен нервно сглатывает.

— Вам нужно научиться расслабляться, мисс Палпатин, — констатирует он, пытаясь не смотреть на оголённые части её тела.

 _«Ага. И тебе тоже»._ Оголённых частей слишком много, и его взгляд невольно упирается в сиськи. А что? Они прикрыты ну хоть чем-то по крайней мере. Взор Кайло натыкается на торчащие соски, беспардонно пробивающие ткань её топа. _«Блять,_ — он закрывает глаза и медленно считает до десяти, — _нихуя не легче»._ Теперь он ещё и со стояком. Отлично просто.

— Как вы обычно отдыхаете? — продолжает он, пытаясь сохранять ровный тон.  
— Бухаю, — честно признаётся его пациентка. — Иногда бегаю. Могу что-нибудь почитать.

_«Разносторонняя женщина». Действительно, уж с каких только сторон он её не видел._

— Вы в отношениях? — интересуется Кайло, пытаясь делать записи в блокноте хотя бы для видимости.  
— А это имеет значение? — отвечает она, вопросительно приподнимая бровь.  
— Ну конечно, все сферы в жизни взаимосвязаны, — поясняет он, всё ещё пялясь в девственно чистый, в отличие от неё, лист блокнота.  
— Нет, не в отношениях, — спокойно отвечает она.  
— С кем вы обычно проводите своё свободное время? С друзьями? — уточняет он.  
— У меня нет друзей.  
— С семьёй?  
— У меня нет семьи.  
— Но кто-то же у вас есть? — надавливает он, проклиная себя за бестактность.

_«Нет. После этой встречи. Его точно следует лишить лицензии»._

— С котами. У меня четыре кота, — спокойно отвечает она, явно не сочтя его вопрос верхом профнепригодности.

 _«Порноактриса с симптоматикой старой девы. Нетривиальный случай».  
_  
— В какой сфере вы работаете? — произносит он, бросая взгляд на свой Гайд**.

_«Твою мать, но он должен это спросить. В самом деле»._

— Ну как вам сказать…? — она слегка заливается краской.

_«Серьёзно? И куда только девается эта милая застенчивость перед камерами?»_

— В сфере развлечений, — решается он, наконец, помочь ей.  
— Ну да, можно и так это назвать, — кивает девушка.  
— Мисс Палпатин, ваша работа связана со взаимодействием с людьми? — доктор Рен мысленно проклинает свой чёртов Гайд.

 _«Какой идиот составлял этот вопросник? Реально, блин?»_ Ему срочно нужен новый.

— Боже, давайте закончим этот цирк, — наконец-то вспыхивает его пациентка.

Кайло непонимающе смотрит на неё, пытаясь срочно сообразить, когда и чем он себя выдал.

— Я работаю порноактрисой, и я, блять, затрахалась на своей работе во всех возможных смыслах этого слова. Вот в чём суть моей проблемы.  
— Вас не устраивает уровень оплаты труда? — мямлит он, утыкаясь в Гайд.

Где-то в глубине души он благодарен ей за откровенность, но легче почему-то не стало.

— Да всё меня устраивает, — раздражённо выдыхает девушка, совершенно внезапно для него совершая в кресле напротив знаменитый маневр Шерон Стоун из «Основного инстинкта».

Полоска её шортиков настолько узкая, что не скрывает совершенно ничего в районе промежности. Доктор Рен судорожно выдыхает, пытаясь восстановить сердцебиение. Стояк медленно начинает приподнимать Гайд вместе со всё ещё пустым блокнотом.

— Я просто больше не могу уже их видеть, — продолжает, как ни в чём не бывало, мисс Палпатин.  
— Кого их? — удивлённо спрашивает Кайло. С надеждой подумывая, что, возможно, это уже в компетенции психиатра.  
— Хуи, — коротко отвечает Рей, пожимая плечами. — Не могу больше видеть вокруг себя эти хуи.  
— Сейчас вы их видите? — Доктор Рен отрывается от Гайда и снимает очки, медленно потирая переносицу.  
— А вы? — пациентка смотрит на него как на ебанутого.  
— Н-нет, — запинается он, вновь утыкаясь в Гайд.  
— Вот и я как бы нет, — усмехается она, поправляя топик на своих торчащих сосках.

Доктор Рен дрожащей рукой берёт со стола ещё пачку каких-то распечаток, укладывая их на брюки поверх Гайда и блокнота.

— А когда вы их видите? — интересуется он, выдыхая.  
— Да на работе же! — отвечает она слегка раздражённо.  
— Аааааа, — задумчиво тянет Доктор Рен.

_«Нет. Это всё же не в компетенции психиатра»._

— Ладно, хорошо. Чем вас так раздражают хуи, как вы изволите выражаться, — выдавливает он из себя спустя несколько секунд раздумий.  
— Я бы посмотрела на вас, если бы они то и дело мелькали у вас перед лицом в течение всего рабочего дня, — усмехается девушка, внимательно глядя на него.  
— Ну да, — мямлит Доктор Рен, пытаясь представить мелькающие то и дело хуи у себя в кабинете. Получается плохо. — И сколько хуёв вы в среднем встречаете за один рабочий день?

_«Твою мать, он реально это обсуждает?»_

— Нуууу, вот прям в среднем от трёх до пяти, — задумчиво тянет пациентка.

Доктор Рен закашливается. _«Ну я тоже не смог бы никогда больше их видеть в таком случае, »_ — ошарашено думает он.

— Так. Какое максимальное количество вы видели на работе за раз? — выдыхает он, внимательно глядя на свою пациентку.  
— За раз? — задумчиво переспрашивает она. — Ну штук двадцать, наверное.

 _«Так. Такого порно с её участием я ещё не видел»,_ — заинтересованно отмечает про себя Доктор Рен. _«Блять, о чём он вообще думает?»_

— Невозможно видеть одновременно двадцать хуёв, мисс Палпатин, — замечает Кайло. — Человеческое внимание устроено таким образом, что мы не можем одновременно удержать в своём поле зрения больше шести-семи предметов.

Он не знает, зачем делится с ней этой бесценной информацией.

— Больше шести-семи? — явно оживляется пациентка, задорно поглядывая на него. — Пффффф.

Кайло невольно вспоминает некоторые особенно памятные кадры с её участием. И понимает, что сам уже не уверен насчёт своего тезиса про шесть-семь предметов.

— Так, понятно, — шепчет он, проклиная себя за столь хорошую визуальную память. — Вы не можете видеть их только на работе? Или в другой среде тоже?  
— Не знаю, не уверена, — отвечает пациентка, — давненько не видела их вне работы.  
— Так посмотрите, — искренне советует он, вновь прикусывая язык.  
— Так показывайте, — усмехается она, глядя на него исподлобья.

Доктор Рен нервно сглатывает и утирает со лба проступивший пот. _«Тебе таким макаром самому психотерапевт понадобится после всего этого»,_ — мысленно ругает он себя, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Да расслабьтесь, — искренне смеётся она, вновь совершая маневр имени Шерон Стоун. — Я ж шучу.  
— Врач — существо бесполое, — зачем-то произносит он это расхожее клише.  
— Вы, блин, думаете, что пёзды я более рада видеть, что ли? — грустно вздыхает она, отворачиваясь к окну. — Их я вообще-то тоже насмотрелась достаточно.  
— Послушайте, — вспыхивает доктор Рен. — Мисс Палпатин, не могли бы вы перестать выражаться в моём кабинете?  
— То есть про хуи вам зашло, — усмехается она, — а про пёзды нет? Что за вопиющий сексизм, Доктор Рен?

Ему бы сейчас прекратить этот диалог и отправить её из своего кабинета восвояси, искать другого психотерапевта. Но вместо этого он нагло пялится на её сиськи, всё плотнее прижимая внушительную стопку бумаг к своему члену. Угораздило же её из всего многообразия психотерапевтов Лос-Анджелеса притащить свой сексуальный зад, возможно, к самому преданному фанату своего творчества.

— Никакого сексизма, мисс Палпатин — я абсолютно толерантен ко всем явлениям этого многообразного мира.  
— Так поможете мне с хуями? — вновь вспоминает она про свою проблему.  
— Как? — интересуется он, закатывая глаза.  
— Ну как-как? — вспыхивает Рей. — Это вроде вы здесь психотерапевт. Вот и подскажите.  
— Да, я. Точно! — вспоминает он.  
— Блин, у вас тут так жарко, — тянет она. — Я окно открою?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, подходит к ставням, нагибается и слегка толкает створку на себя. Доктор Рен ошалело смотрит, как на едва прикрытой половинке ягодицы, появляется край татуировки, на которую он лично дрочил, наверное, больше сотни раз. Если бы его член умел говорить, он бы взвыл.

— Лучше включите кондиционер, мисс Палпатин, — откашливаясь, заявляет он.  
— Я постоянно простываю под кондиционерами, — отвечает она, медленно возвращаясь к креслу. — А для меня это накладно. Горло — мой рабочий инструмент.  
— Не понял? — шепчет Доктор Рен. — Вы же не певица.

Девушка вновь смотрит на него как на ебанутого.

— Ааааа, ну, да, — понимающе выдыхает он спустя несколько секунд.

_«Всё, блять, кровь уже окончательно отлила от мозга в известном направлении»._

— Так. Ладно. Вы уже пытались как-то решить вашу проблему сами? — продолжает он, в тайне надеясь, что она первой откажется от его услуг.  
— В смысле? — интересуется Рей, закусывая губу.  
— Ну что вы уже пытались сделать с хуями, которые видите?

 _«От слишком продолжительного оттока крови от мозга нейроны явно начали стремительно погибать»._ Доктору Рен отчаянно хочется выйти в то самое окно, которое она только что открыла.

— Эммм, как вы думаете, что я обычно делаю с хуями, которые вижу? — откровенно угорает над ним мисс Палпатин.

_«Он, блять, не думает. Он, сука, прекрасно знает. Что именно она делает. И как»._

— Слушайте, — выдыхает он, уже совершенно ничего не соображая. — Попробуйте сходить в отпуск, отвлечься от этих ваших хуёв.  
— Месяц назад была, — сухо отвечает девушка.  
— И? — красноречиво вопрошает он.  
— И вот я здесь, — не менее красноречиво отвечает она.  
— Ясно, — медленно тянет он, собираясь с мыслями, — не помогло.  
— Не-а, — пожимает плечами она, улыбаясь.

 _«У неё очень милая улыбка,_ — замечает он про себя, слегка расслабляясь. — _Блять, об этом хотя бы ты не думай»_.

— Ну я не знаю, — пытается он говорить уже хоть что-то, — попробуйте представлять на месте хуёв что-нибудь другое.  
— Например? — интересуется она, потягиваясь.

Проклятый топ слегка задирается, открывая его взору нижнюю складку под грудью. Доктор Рен вцепляется в подлокотник своего кресла.

— Ну что-нибудь… что-нибудь, — отчаянно тараторит он, — ваших котов например. Вот. Точно!

_«Ебаный театр абсурда»._

— Боже, вы вообще нормальный? — смотрит она на него в замешательстве.

Доктор Рен в это уже не уверен. Хотя был уверен всего полчаса назад. Теперь уже нет.

— В принципе, — искренне смеётся она, — это могло бы быть забавно. Наверное.

Кайло не видит в этом ничего забавного, но улыбается в ответ, чтобы не показаться совсем конченым. Хотя куда уж больше?

— Ой, блин, — выдыхает она, прерывая свой заливистый хохот.

Поток ветра врывается в его кабинет, срывая один за одним листы, скрывающие его позор. Доктор Рен судорожно хватается за последний оплот своей почти поруганной профессиональной чести в лице пустого блокнота.

— Сейчас-сейчас, — говорит она, поднимаясь с кресла.  
— Нет подождите! — вспыхивает он, понимая, что именно она хочет сделать. — Лучше я сам.  
— Сидите, — выдыхает она, — это мой косяк. Я окно открывала.

Рей Палпатин собирает листки, разбросанные по полу его кабинета, по одному, нагибаясь в своих блядских шортах. Доктор Рен видит ту самую татуировку, обнажающуюся перед ним раз за разом с каждым новым поднятым листком, почти полностью. _«Не смотри, не смотри, не смотри»,_ — повторяет он как мантру, тупо пялясь на её задницу. Мисс Палпатин поднимает последний листок, долетевший почти до двери, и победно разворачивается в его сторону. Кайло в отчаянии смотрит на её растрепанные волосы и слегка покрасневшие щёчки и обильно кончает в штаны. _«Приплыли, блять,_ — закрывает он глаза, восстанавливая дыхание, — _просто, блять, приехали»_.

— Доктор Рен, — слышит он сквозь пелену звона в ушах её голос. — Вы меня слышите вообще?  
— Да, — хрипит он, пытаясь откашляться, — конечно, мисс Палпатин. Я весь во внимании.  
— Тогда листки заберите.

Он молча выхватывает пачку слегка помявшихся листов из её рук.

— Мисс Палпатин, хотите я дам вам визитку другого психотерапевта? — искренне спрашивает он, желая помочь.  
— Да нет, зачем? — пожимает плечами она, вновь присаживаясь на своё кресло. — Меня пока что всё устраивает.

_«Она, блять, точно над ним издевается»._

***

Тем же вечером Доктор Рен решает подробнее изучить её фильмографию, сугубо в профессиональных целях, разумеется. Изучает долго, тщательно, яростно и с перемоткой, до трудовых мозолей на правой руке. Почти до самого конца. Дважды до конца.

Она всерьёз намерена посещать его кабинет раз в неделю.

* Австрийский психолог, психоаналитик, психиатр и невролог, основатель психоанализа.  
** В психологии, социологии и маркетинге заранее прописанный план беседы интервьюера с интервьюируемым с заданной темой беседы, примерными вопросами и направленностью развития диалога.


	2. Сеанс 2. Перед которым Доктор Рен едва не лишился глаза, но и это его не спасло

На следующей неделе перед визитом мисс Палпатин у него, как назло, задерживается предыдущий клиент, погрязший в проблемах своего развода и кризисе среднего возраста.

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, — думает про себя Кайло, закрывая за клиентом дверь кабинета.  
— Мистер Рен, — окликает его Фазма.  
— Да?  
— Звонила мисс Палпатин, — поясняет секретарша, — извиняется, говорит, что задержится на 15 минут.  
— Прекрасно, просто прекрасно! — выдыхает Доктор Рен, стартуя мимо ошалевшей секретарши в направлении сортира. Значит, 10 минут на передёрнуть у него всё же есть.

Он, разумеется, сделал уже это разок с утра и потом ещё разок в обеденный перерыв, но до сих пор не уверен в спокойствии своего члена, так как дело касается мисс Палпатин. Доктор Рен заходит в первую попавшуюся кабинку, моля всех богов, чтобы его никто не побеспокоил, одним рывком спускает до колен штаны вместе с трусами и начинает своё грязное дело. Он вспоминает одну из её недавних киноработ, где она в номере какого-то отеля в чёрных чулках ублажает ртом какого-то негра, толщина члена которого, по мнению Доктора Рена, сравнима с толщиной его запястья. _«Ахуенная сучка,_ — выдыхает он. — _Уфффф, какая же она ахуенная»_. Он знает, что уже близко и представляет себе её милое, почти невинное веснушчатое личико, на которое он сейчас спустит струю своей горячей спермы. _«Вот так,_ — шепчет он, откидываясь спиной на дверь кабинки. — _Да! Ещё! Почти!»._ Его размышления прерывает обеспокоенный голос Фазмы.

— Доктор Рен, вы в порядке? — взволновано интересуется секретарша. — Может вам таблетку от живота принести? Мисс Палпатин уже на месте. Я проводила её в ваш кабинет.

— Блять, — выдыхает он, слегка оборачиваясь на звук голоса. — Да, я сейчас! Иду!

На миг он теряет управление и поскальзывается, вылетая из двери кабинки, которую впопыхах забыл закрыть, в общую часть сортира, струя спермы, ведомая инерцией движения его тела, ударяет прямо в правый глаз.

— Сука! — ревёт он не своим голосом, хватаясь за раковину и включая кран на полную мощность.  
— Доктор Рен, — голос Фазмы за дверью звучит ещё более обеспокоено. — Вам точно не нужна помощь?  
— Нет! — рычит он, подставляя пострадавший глаз под струю воды. — Скажи, что я буду через 3 минуты.

_«Пиздец, просто пиздец»,_ — констатирует он, слушая удаляющиеся шаги секретарши.

Когда он заходит в своей кабинет, она сидит, расположившись с ногами на кресле. Любого другого клиента он бы пристыдил по поводу порчи частного имущества, но ей не говорит ни слова. «Пусть, блять, сидит как хочет, — обречённо решает он про себя, — лишь бы не возбуждала». Пострадавший глаз печёт нещадно.

— Извините, что так долго, доктор Рен, — щебечет она, поднимая на него взгляд, — я с работы ехала.  
— Я тоже, — не задумываясь, отвечает Кайло, разглядывая её полупрозрачное шифоновое платье, под которым опять совершенно отсутствует лифчик.

_«Она, блять, видимо, вообще не знает о существовании такого предмета белья, походу»,_ — возмущённо отмечает он про себя, сталкиваясь с её ничего непонимающим взглядом.

— То есть… — запинается он, поправляя свой косяк. — Я был на работе. Ну то есть. Я и сейчас на работе. Но мне пришлось отъехать. Вот. А потом приехать.

_«Кукухой, блять, тебе пришлось отъехать, долбаёб»_.

— Странно, — пожимает плечами девушка, увлечённо ковыряясь в своей сумочке. — Ваш секретарь сказала, что у вас с желудком проблемы.

Кайло мысленно проклинает Фазму с её прямолинейностью. Глаз начинает печь ещё сильнее. Доктор Рен почти на сто процентов уверен, что тот уже покраснел и припух. _«Прекрасно,_ — выдыхает он. — _Просто прекрасно»_. Он подходит к своему креслу и присаживается. Гайда на сей раз нет вообще никакого, он понимает, что это бесполезно.

— Что ж, начнём? — предлагает Кайло, пытаясь смотреть куда угодно, кроме крупных розовых бусин её сосков, прекрасно различимых под шифоновой тканью.

_«Её маленькие аккуратные сиськи и крупные рельефные соски. Как же это ахуенно»._ _«Сука»,_ — мысленно матерится он, ощущая, как его только что разряженный член непроизвольно наливается кровью.

_«Бедный глаз пострадал совершенно зазря»._

— Итак, мисс Палпатин, есть ли какие-то подвижки в нашем вопросе? — интересуется он как можно более нейтральным тоном.  
— Каком вопросе? — уточняет она, продолжая что-то рассматривать в сумке.  
— Ну в смысле, как вы сейчас смотрите на хуи? — перефразирует он.  
— Да всё также хуёво, если честно, — сокрушается она. — Надоели.

_«Действительно. Бедная девочка»._

— В чём это проявляется? — уточняет он, понимая, что разговор как-то не клеится. — Мисс Палпатин?  
— Можете отодрать? — спрашивает она его, переводя взгляд с сумки прямо на него.  
— Могу, — соглашается доктор Рен, не задумываясь, продолжая сверлить глазами её соски, — Чегоооо?  
— Отодрать можете? — спокойно повторяет она свой вопрос.

Доктор Рен вопросительно приподнимает бровь, чувствуя, что печь начинает не только многострадальный глаз, но и всё лицо.

— Сумку новую купила, — говорит она, закатывая глаза. — Этикетку отодрать можете?

_«Зигмунд, прости меня»_. Он только сейчас замечает, что она одной рукой протягивает ему свою сумку. _«Ну, конечно, блять, её соски же куда поинтереснее будут»._

— Может, лучше обрезать? — интересуется он, подходя к столу в поисках ножниц.  
— Может лучше спросить у раввина, а не рубить вот прям так сгоряча? — хохочет она, отпуская сумку так, что та выскальзывает на пол.

Доктору Рену не до смеха. _«Почему она может быть рядом с ним такой смешной, милой и непосредственной? А он рядом с ней нет?»_ Ответ лежит на поверхности: _«Потому что она не дрочит по пять раз в день на видосики с тобой, кретин»._

Рей продолжает хохотать, уже глядя не на него, а на пол. Из её упавшей сумки на ковёр его кабинета выкатились две анальные пробки: одна поменьше, другая чуть побольше.

— Извините, доктор Рен, конфуз вышел, — слегка краснеет девушка, всё ещё хихикая, и быстренько вскакивает, чтобы всё собрать. Её шифоновое платье оказывается полупрозрачным и сзади. Доктор Рен замечает краем глаза белые кружевные стринги в цветочек и утыкается взглядом в стол. _«Всё это уже слишком. Слишком для него»._ Кайло почти рад полыхающему глазу, дискомфорт от которого чуть препятствует окончательному затвердеванию стояка. Она поднимается с сумкой и слегка приглаживает свои растрепавшиеся волосы. Доктор Рен, не отрываясь, смотрит на пару прядей с левой стороны, забрызганных какой-то белой субстанцией.

— Мисс Палпатин, у вас на волосах что-то, — язвительно усмехается он. — Слева.

Рей пристально рассматривает прядки.

— А, это. Ну это нормально. С работы же еду, — буднично отвечает она, вновь забираясь на кресло.

_«Да действительно. Чё такого? Стандартная, блять, ситуация. Издержки, мать его, производства»._

— У вас тоже кстати, — продолжает она. — Только справа на чёлке немного.

Доктор Рен несколько раз моргает с усилием. _«От ты ж блять, пострадал не только глаз»._

— Очень неприятная ситуация, — понимающе хмыкает девушка. — Наутро ещё сильнее отёк будет.  
— Где? — доктор Рен понимает, что его последний шанс сохранить лицо — это выставить себя идиотом.  
— На глазу, — невозмутимо замечает Рей. — Скажите вашему парню, чтоб в следующий раз пометче целился.

_«Отлично, теперь девушка твоей мечты думает, что ты гей».  
_  
— Послушайте, я не гей, — выдыхает он.  
— Я никому не скажу, если не хотите, — заговорщицки шепчет она.  
— Не говорите, но я не гей, — с вызовом отвечает он, разглядывая собственный стол.  
— Да мы в XXI веке, я вас не осуждаю, — смеётся Рей. — Это выбор каждого.  
— Да не гей я! — такой яростный рёв, вероятно, впервые раздаётся в его кабинете.  
— Окей, окей, не гей, — миролюбиво поднимает руки мисс Палпатин. — Просто сосали мужской половой член.  
— Нет. Это вы сосали мужской половой член! — срывается он.

_«Твою мать, вот теперь точно пора отбирать лицензию»._

— Вы видели? — невинно спрашивает она, моргая глазками. — Видели, как я это делала?  
— Да, — ошалело отвечает Доктор Рен.  
— Умоляю вас, только никому не говорите, — шепчет она, — сохраните мой секрет в тайне.

Он неподвижно смотрит на неё. Рей разражается новой порцией хохота.

— Так, а я и не скрываюсь в отличие от вас, — невозмутимо продолжает девушка, переводя дыхание. — Даже сказала бы, что всё детально документирую. В интернете вбейте в поисковике. Там видосов вагон и маленькая тележка.

_«Интересно. Эту женщину вообще возможно хоть чем-то смутить?»_

— Да видел я, видел, — тихо повторяет он, вновь мечтая откусить себе язык.

_«Правильно. Правильно, блять. Самое время поговорить с ней об этом»._ Доктор Рен закрывает глаза, проклиная тот день, когда впервые ступил на порог психфака.

— Ну и как вам? — с неподдельным интересом восклицает мисс Палпатин.

_«Ну тут уж как бы некого винить. Ты сам нарвался»._ Пульсация в штанах становится более ощутимой, чем жжение в глазу. Доктор Рен понимает, что это конец.

— Ну сосёте вы как сосёте, — выдавливает из себя он, прожигая дырку взглядом в столе.  
— Ну то есть посредственная такая соска, да? — не унимается она.

Уши полыхают так, что доктору Рену кажется, что одновременно с глазом он обкончал и их тоже. Причём с обеих сторон.

— Мисс Палпатин! Я же просил вас не выражаться в моём кабинете.  
— И опять вам не нравятся сквернословия исключительно женского рода, — смеётся она.  
— Давайте лучше вернёмся к хуям, — он всё ещё наивно надеется сделать их беседу хотя бы относительно похожей на психотерапевтическую.  
— Ну вот, а утверждаете, что не гей, — парирует девушка.  
— Мисс Палпатин, — его голос дрожит. — Кажется, это я ваш психотерапевт, а не вы мой!  
— Ну, вообще-то, я учусь, — деловито сообщает ему мисс Палпатин, свешивая одну ножку с кресла.  
— Вот как? — он наконец-то решается посмотреть на неё.  
— Да, на третьем курсе, — гордо сообщает Рей.  
— Вам лет-то сколько? — интересуется он, глядя на неё в упор.

_«Не знаешь, блять, законно ли ты вообще дрочил или нет последние пару лет»._

— Двадцать один, — невозмутимо отвечает мисс Палпатин.

Доктор Рен выдыхает.

— Я вообще теперь планирую на летнюю стажировку к вам сюда попасть, — продолжает она. — Мне тут нравится. Фазма сказала, что у вас есть места пока.

_«Нет. Меня явно кто-то проклял, »_ — Кайло закашливается и закрывает глаза.

— У вас вроде уже есть работа, — сухо отвечает он.  
— Ну так то работа, а мне стажировка по профессии нужна, — усмехается она. — Или предлагаете мне в Университет справку от Brazzers или Kink притащить?

_«Охххх, ну разумеется, настало самое время вспомнить её последний видос с Кинка, где она вся в бандажных верёвках с этой машиной во все места»._ _«Да ну нахуй»,_ — доктор Рен отходит от стола, едва не вскрикивая от напряжения в паху, и поворачивается к окну.

— Я дам вам справку так, можете не ходить, — сухо говорит он, пытаясь отвлечься на автостраду.  
— Ну уж нет, — возражает его собеседница, — я так не хочу. Это нечестно.  
— Это будет мешать вашим съёмкам, — выдаёт он свой последний козырь.  
— Будете плохо засыпать без моего нового контента? — усмехается голос за его спиной. — Могу присылать лично домашний. Качество съёмки, правда, чуть похуже, но тоже ничего сделаем.

Подавив острое желание разбить окно лбом или же лоб окном, доктор Рен резко поворачивается к ней на каблуках своих ботинок.

— Мисс Палпатин, чего вы добиваетесь? — яростно шипит он, глядя на свою то ли подопечную, то ли пациентку.  
— Господи, — удивлённо смотрит она на него снизу вверх — Да расслабьте вы свои булки, я ж шучу.

_«Шутница, блять»._

— Мне кажется, — невинно хлопает глазками Рей. — Вы слишком напряжены для психотерапевта.  
— Я же сказал, ищите другого, — напоминает он.  
— Да не, — быстро отвечает она, — зато вы весёлый.

_«Обхохочешься просто»,_ — закатывает глаза доктор Рен.

— Вы у меня четвёртый просто, — делится мисс Палпатин, слегка почёсывая сосок под своим платьем. — У остальных трёх ппц как скучно было.  
— Четвёртый в смысле? — выдыхает он, вновь утыкаясь в пол взглядом.  
— Вы меня вообще чем слушаете? — возмущается Рей.

_«Тем самым, деточка, тем самым»._

— В плане психотерапии четвёртый, разумеется, — хохочет она. — В другом рейтинге плелись бы в конце второй сотни.  
— Нашли чем гордиться! — яростно выдыхает он.  
— Да шучу я, шучу. Что за попытки зародить во мне комплексы? — наиграно возмущается она. — Вы же психотерапевт. Боритесь с ними!  
— Не вижу, с чем бы тут было можно бороться, — парирует он.  
— Вот видите, мы с вами сработаемся, — заявляет она. — Будете посылать ко мне самых закомплексованных клиентов.  
— С тем же успехом могу им показывать ваши видео.  
— Вы прям настолько в них разбираетесь? — уточняет она. — Окей. Давайте тогда огласите топ любимых. Мне интересно.  
— Может, всё же вернёмся к хуям? — с мольбой в голосе тянет он.  
— Исключено, даже не хочу о них думать.  
— Неделю назад просто видеть не могли, а теперь уже и думать, — усмехается он. — Видать, поприбавилось их за эту неделю.  
— Да капец, — искренне делится она с ним, — два МЖМ и один гангбанг отсняли. Сыта этими хуями по самое горло, простите за каламбур.  
— Из вас выйдет потрясающий психотерапевт, мисс Палпатин, — он не льстит ни на грамм.  
— Серьёзно? — довольно вспыхивает она, заливаясь румянцем.

_«То есть два МЖМ и один гангбанг её смущают меньше»._

— Абсолютно серьёзно, — отвечает он, — у вас есть большой дар, которого нет, например, у меня. Вы непрошибаемы.  
— Я ж говорю, что мы сработаемся, доктор Рен, — весело подмигивает ему она.

_«Сальто внизу живота заходит в прощальное пике»._ Кайло отчётливо понимает, что ещё один подобный жест внимания с её стороны — и штанам наступит крышка.

— Да нихера мы с вами не сработаемся, мисс Палпатин, — вскипает он.  
— Это почему ещё? — почти обиженно шепчет она.  
— Да потому что я дрочу на ваши грёбаные видео сутками! Я знаю всю вашу фильмографию наизусть! У меня половина памяти телефона в фотографиях вашего лица в конче, простите за подробности! И я сорок минут назад, чёрт возьми, спустил себе в глаз, представляя вас!

_«Уффффф. Он сказал это. Наконец-то»._ Доктор Рен закрывает глаза и ожидает услышать хлопок двери. Когда этого не происходит долее минуты, он слегка приоткрывает здоровый глаз, на него не моргая и с удивлением смотрят два бездонных карих океана.

— Серьёзно? — спрашивает она.  
— Что серьёзно? — выдыхает он.  
— Прям сперма так высоко выстрелила? — уточняет она.  
— Да, — совершенно измучено отвечает доктор Рен.  
— Круть, — хихикает Рей.  
— Вы вообще слышали, что я вам только что сказал? — тихо спрашивает он.  
— Про что? Про то, что дрочите на мои видосы?  
— Да.  
— Так я порноактриса, — пожимает она плечами, — на мои видосы, например, и половина моей университетской группы дрочит. Мне что теперь ни с кем не коммуницировать? Нигде не учиться? Не ходить, блин, в рестики? В кино? К психотерапевту?  
— Нет, конечно, ходите… — выдыхает доктор Рен, — но…  
— Вот и дрочите себе на здоровье, доктор. Это ж всё для здоровья и делается, — мило улыбается она, снова ему подмигивая. — Будет вам порнозвезда ассистировать этим летом. Ну прикольненько же?

_«Ахуеть можно от прикольности происходящего»,_ — мрачно думает доктор Рен, вновь, как и неделю назад, ощущая липкую жидкость в трусах. _«Господи, ну почему именно я? За что мне всё это наказание?»  
_

***

— Запиши меня в четверг к Доктору Армитажу Хаксу, — просит он Фазму, покидая свой кабинет в конце рабочего дня.  
— Назначить деловую встречу? — переспрашивает она.  
— Нет, на приём. Как к психотерапевту, — уточняет Рен.  
— Доктор Рен, — интересуется секретарша, — а что с вашим глазом?  
— Боевое ранение, — сухо отвечает он.

Фазма молча провожает его взглядом.

Доктор Кайло Рен понимает, что он психотерапевт, которому срочно требуется психотерапевт, пока одна бойкая порноактриса с маленькими ахуенными сиськами, татухой на заднице, странным чувством юмора и внезапными карьерными амбициями под его началом не довела его до психиатра.


	3. Сеанс 3. На котором Доктор Рен узнал много чего нового о своей матери и совершенно ничего нового о себе

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рыжим просьба не обижаться на эту главу. Это всё Доктор Рен, я тут не при чём. Автор вас нежно и трепетно любит)

— Я не консультирую знакомых, ты же знаешь, — усмехается Доктор Хакс, пристально глядя на только что ввалившегося в его кабинет Доктора Рена.  
— Я к тебе как к другу, — разводит руками Кайло, закрывая за собой дверь.  
— Считаешь меня настолько хорошим другом, что готов вносить почасовую оплату? — смеётся рыжий, внимательно приглядываясь к своему коллеге. — Ладно, проходи. Выглядишь дерьмово.  
— Спасибо, я в курсе, — огрызается Доктор Рен. — Последние дней десять я сплю по четыре часа в сутки.  
— Чем же ты занимаешься всё остальное время? — хмыкает Доктор Хакс, приподнимаясь из-за стола.  
— Дрочу, — честно отвечает Доктор Рен, слегка опуская взгляд в пол.

_«Всё время, когда не работаю, не ем и не сплю»,_ — добавляет он про себя.

— Хмммм, — тянет рыжий, указывая коллеге на кресло, — многообещающее начало сеанса.  
— Я, блять, на телефонный звонок уже ответить не могу, — жалуется Доктор Рен, присаживаясь. — У меня все руки в мозолях.  
— Покажи, — интересуется Доктор Хакс, подходя почти вплотную.  
— Вот, — протягивает ладони Кайло. — На правой уже полопались, пришлось забинтовать. Левая почти на грани.  
— Охуеть, — задумчиво отвечает Хакс. — Удивительно, что ты хер до сих пор не стёр.  
— Кто тебе сказал, что не стёр? — жалобно тянет Доктор Рен. — Я не могу больше дрочить уже, Армитаж, ни физически, ни морально — никак. Я так инвалидом останусь.  
— Господи, ну так не дрочи, — логично замечает Доктор Хакс.  
— И не дрочить я тоже не могу, — жалуется Кайло, опуская истерзанные ладони.  
— Если тебя держат в плену и заставляют мастурбировать по десять раз в сутки, моргни три раза, — усмехается Доктор Хакс, присаживаясь в кресло напротив. — Может бабу себе уже найдёшь? Хотя, какая ж это баба выдержит такую половую активность?  
— Одна, — выдыхает Доктор Рен, — одна точно выдержит.  
— Это ж секс-героиня какая-то должна быть, — угорает Армитаж, глядя на друга.  
— Всемирно признанная, — шепчет Кайло. — Пять порно-оскаров в прошлом году, в том числе за лучшее тройное.  
— Чувак, — констатирует Хакс, — да у тебя порно-зависимость, походу.  
— Нет у меня никакой порно-зависимости, — возмущается Доктор Рен. — Только от одной конкретной актрисы.  
— Нуууу? — заинтересованно восклицает Доктор Хакс, поглядывая на Кайло.  
— Меган Кристал, — отвечает Доктор Рен, утыкаясь взглядом в пол, — она же Рей Палпатин.  
— Аааааа, — задумчиво тянет Армитаж. — Ну, здесь я тебе ничем помочь не могу.  
— В смысле, блять, не можешь? — возмущается Рен.  
— Ну, признаюсь, — слегка смущённо заявляет его коллега, — сам грешен. Чего уж скрывать.

_«Ах ты рыжий извращенец»,_ — возмущается Кайло про себя, пытаясь сжать кулаки, но тут же вздрагивая от боли в ладонях.

— Недавно фильм у неё вышел, — с мечтательной улыбкой тянет Хакс. — Где она типа Белоснежка и там семь гномов и дровосек ещё, и лесничий, и серый волк, и охотники. Или это из другого уже фильма…?  
— Знаю, — сухо прерывает его Доктор Рен. — Видел.  
— Ну, постарайся слегка унять свой пыл, — вспоминает Армитаж о его проблеме. — Сократи до двух раз в день хотя бы.  
— Так всё и было, — объясняет Кайло, — до тех пор, пока она ко мне на приёмы ходить не стала.  
— Чегоооо? — тянет Хакс, вскакивая с кресла. — Она к тебе типа ходит?  
— Ну, типа да, — сухо отвечает Доктор Рен. — Как к психотерапевту, блять.  
— А чё за проблема у неё? — интересуется Армитраж, вновь возвращаясь на своё место.  
— Затрахалась на работе, — поясняет Кайло. — Хуи больше не может видеть, бедняжка.  
— Да уж, — усмехается Хакс. — Действительно _«бедняжка»_.  
— Ну и я как с цепи сорвался, блять, — подытоживает Доктор Рен. — Я в шестнадцать столько не дрочил.  
— Сменить объект дрочки пытался? — деловито интересуется Доктор Хакс, закидывая ногу на ногу.  
— Пытался, — сухо отвечает Кайло. — Вообще вставать перестал.  
— Так. Понятно, — констатирует Армитаж. — Суть проблемы примерно ясна. Будем копаться в первопричинах.

_«Да уж, будь добр»,_ — закатывает глаза Доктор Рен. Потому что в качестве запасного плана действий после обращения к коллеге, он уже всерьёз начинал рассматривать возможность вызова экзорциста.

— Кайло, — елейно тянет Хакс, забирая Гайд со стола. — Расскажи мне подробно, как выглядит твоя мать.  
— Так ты ж её видел, — Доктор Рен пресекается на полуслове, понимая, что последует за этой просьбой. — Хакс, нет. Не надо!  
— Надо — не надо, — пожимает плечами его коллега, — а придётся. Эдипов комплекс* ещё никто не отменял.  
— Нет, я тебя как друга прошу, — закашливается Кайло. — Давай отменим, пожалуйста.  
— Вот напишешь докторскую, — поучительно вещает Армитаж, — тогда и отменишь. А пока кандидат — будь добр. Итак, опиши мне свою мать.  
— Она вообще не похожа, — огрызается Доктор Рен в надежде обойти эту тему.  
— Ты какие-нибудь пикантные моменты из детства помнишь? — не унимается Армитаж.  
— Ничего я не помню! — вспыхивает Кайло. — Память отшибло.  
— Заставал родителей за сексом?  
— Нет!  
— В спальне?  
— Нет!  
— В душе?  
— Нет!  
— Она не мылась?

_«Да я походу не единственный, у кого требуется срочно отобрать лицензию»._

— Она умеет закрывать двери, — огрызается Доктор Рен.  
— Какие у неё волосы? — не унимается Армитаж.  
— Блять, где? — закатывает глаза Кайло.  
— А где они есть?  
— Хакс, — вздыхает Доктор Рен. — Давай закончим, прошу.  
— То есть вопрос волос твоей матери вызывает у тебя внутренний дискомфорт?  
— Боже, — Кайло готов провалиться сквозь землю. — Да ничего он не вызывает.  
— Но ты не можешь ответить, — Хакс делает какую-то пометку в блокноте. — Ты ревновал её к отцу?  
— Нет, он же свалил, когда мне было пять лет.  
— Ты видел мать с мужчинами после?  
— Нет, — раздражённо выдыхает Доктор Рен.  
— То есть никогда никакого сексуального подтекста? — ухмыляется доктор Хакс.  
— Никогда никакого, — подтверждает Кайло, надеясь на скорое завершение этой экзекуции.  
— Но ты представлял?  
— Что я представлял? — Доктор Рен уже трижды проклял себя за то, что пришёл в этот кабинет.  
— Свою мать. С другими мужчинами. Как они её оценивают? Как смотрят?  
— Нет, — устало выдыхает Кайло.  
— А с собой? — усмехается его коллега.  
— Тоже нет, — Доктор Рен чувствует, как постепенно начинает закипать.  
— А вот я представлял, — откровенничает рыжий.

_«Не удивлён. Мамкоёб ты хренов»._

— Свою мать? — ржёт Кайло, вспоминая каштановый парик миссис Хакс.  
— Почему только свою? — удивлённо вспыхивает Армитаж. — Твою тоже.

Доктор Рен смотрит на него с таким лицом, будто представляет, как затягивает удавку на шее рыжего ублюдка.

— Не, ну, а чё? — продолжает Хакс как ни в чём не бывало. — Когда нам лет по 14 было, она ещё горяченькая была такая. В самом соку.  
— Армитаж, — тянет Кайло, пытаясь сжать замозоленные ладони. — Или ты сейчас заткнёшься, или я тебе сейчас въебу.  
— Ты слишком остро реагируешь на эту тему для психотерапевта, — пожимает плечами рыжий.  
— А я как психотерапевт прекрасно тебя понимаю, — яростно шепчет Доктор Рен. — Но как её сын, я тебе сейчас въебу.  
— Я, например, вижу прямую взаимосвязь между твоей нынешней проблемой и образом матери в твоём сознании, — резюмирует Доктор Хакс.  
— А я вот лично не вижу нихуя, — огрызается Кайло.  
— Ты не видел мать с мужчиной в осознанном возрасте, никогда сознательно не сексуализировал её образ, всегда воспринимая её как нечто невинное и эфемерное, — поясняет Армитаж свои выводы. — Эдакая Мадонна с младенцем. Непорочный, почти святой образ.  
— Зато мисс Палпатин я видел с дохуйлион каким количеством мужчин, — парирует Доктор Рен. — Никакой связи.  
— Я сказал, что ты никогда не сексуализировал образ матери, — уточняет Доктор Хакс. — Но не дополнил, что ты всегда хотел. Это, очевидно, было тайным желанием твоего подсознания.  
— Нет, Хакс, — рычит Доктор Рен. — Тайное желание моего подсознания — это навалять тебе пиздюлей здесь и сейчас.  
— И, разумеется, ты уходишь в агрессию, — пожимает плечами Армитаж.  
— Агрессия закончится, как только мы соскочим с этой темы, — хрипит Кайло.  
— Не докопавшись до сути? — возмущённо выдыхает его собеседник. — Ну уж нет. Я же просто диагностик. Указываю, что болит. А ампутировать или нет, клиент решает сам.  
— Я себе лучше хуй ампутирую уже, — раздражённо выдыхает Доктор Рен.

_«Будь трижды проклят рыжий хрен, все мамки, на которых он дрочил, и его долбаный психоанализ»._

— Да-да. Вот так и доходят до членовредительства, между прочим, — обрадованно кивает Доктор Хакс. — А всё подавление своей бессознательной мотивации. Итак, вернёмся к твоей матери.

_«Боже,_ — шепчет Доктор Рен в пустоту, — _дай мне сил»._

— И вот теперь ты сублимируешь эту эротизацию образа матери в твоём подсознании, которая была недопустима для тебя в детстве, на образ мисс Палпатин.  
— Ладно, — выдыхает Кайло, сдаваясь. — Допустим, эта теория имеет место быть, но она же откровенно притянута тобой за уши.  
— А ты дослушай, — советует рыжий, продолжая увлечённо строчить в блокноте. — Вспомним милое детское веснушчатое личико мисс Палпатин…  
— Если ты намекаешь на то, что я одновременно и мамкоёб, и педофил, — устало отвечает Доктор Рен, — то это ту мач для одного отдельно взятого извращенца.  
— А дело не в возрасте, — продолжает Армитаж, — а в невинности образа. Такая миленькая непорочная на вид девушка, а на деле — порно-оскар за лучшее тройное. Это то, чего твоё подсознание желало всегда: Мадонна и шлюха в одном лице.

Доктор Хакс буквально светится от осознания своей гениальности. Доктор Рен закатывает глаза так, что они едва не выходят с другой стороны века. _«Великий знаток человеческих душ, блять»,_ — усмехается Кайло.

— Хорошо, это всё понятно, — выдыхает он.  
— То есть ты уже не отрицаешь?! — победно восклицает Доктор Хакс.  
— Да смысл, блять? Тебя же не переубедишь, — устало отвечает Доктор Рен, пожимая плечами. — А делать-то мне с этим всем что?  
— Аааааа, — задумчиво тянет Хакс. — Это я хз. Я же просто диагностик. Называю проблему. А ампутировать или нет…  
— Я сейчас член уже тебе ампутирую, паскуда ты рыжая! — ревёт Доктор Рен, вскакивая с кресла. — То есть ты полчаса глумился над моей матерью просто потому что!  
— И вот ты опять уходишь в агрессию, — осуждающе смотрит на него Доктор Хакс, отрываясь от своих записей. — Кайло, научись расслабляться: выпей, покушай вкусно, книжку почитай, кино посмотри, в конечном итоге, по…  
—… дрочи, — заканчивает с ехидной улыбкой за него Доктор Рен, вновь демонстрируя свои ладони. — Спасибо за совет, друг.

_«Полчаса измывательств над его психикой, и вот они вернулись к тому, с чего начали. Нет, Доктор Хакс не психотерапевт, он ебаный душевный патологоанатом»._

— Кстати, — продолжает Армитаж как ни в чём не бывало. — Твоя мать…  
— Да отстань ты уже от моей матери! — ревёт Доктор Рен не своим голосом. — Я к тебе за советом пришёл вообще-то!  
— Попробуй её эротизировать, — пожимает плечами Хакс.  
— Сейчас? — продолжает орать Кайло.  
— А сколько ей? — уточняет Хакс.  
— Пятьдесят шесть, — отвечает Доктор Рен, охуевая от того, что Лея вообще упоминается в данном контексте.  
— Ну, а что? — взбудораженным голосом отвечает рыжий. — Ещё вполне себе. Зрелая женщина.  
— Хакс, ради Бога, я не желаю знать о твоих сексуальных пертурбациях, — выдыхает Рен, вновь опускаясь на кресло.

_«Лучше бы он сразу пошёл к экзорцисту. И сюда бы потом привёл. А ещё кто-то будет спорить с тем, что у рыжих нет души»._

— Ладно, — добродушно выдыхает друг. — Давай попробуем проследить, с чего всё началось сейчас.  
— Ну наконец-то, — радуется Кайло, отгоняя от себя образ Леи в безвкусной цветастой ночной рубашке до пят.  
— Может, вспомнишь первое порно с ней, с которого всё началось? — продолжает рыжий.  
— Возможно, — пожимает плечами Доктор Рен, отматывая раскадровку просмотренных им гигабайт назад во времени. — Примерно два года назад. Может, чуть раньше.  
— Показывай, — настойчиво заявляет Хакс, кивая в сторону своего рабочего компьютера. — Посмотрим.  
— Ты мне предлагаешь совместно посмотреть порнушку в твоём рабочем кабинете? — ошарашенный, вопрошает Доктор Рен, глядя на друга исподлобья.  
— Если для дела, — невозмутимо отвечает рыжий. — То почему бы и нет?

— Блять, — выдыхает Кайло, открывая Гугл на рабочем компьютере Армитажа, — у тебя же Pornhub в закладках здесь сохранён!  
— А чё такого? — невинно хлопает глазками Хакс.

Кайло думает о том, что был чертовски прав, когда в первый же приём пытался перенаправить мисс Палпатин к Хаксу. _«Эти двое беспардонных прекрасно бы сконтачились между собой»._

— Ты подписан на её тег в своём аккаунте, — выдыхает Доктор Рен, почти ревнуя. — Серьёзно, блять?  
— У неё всегда очень занимательный контент, — невозмутимо объясняет рыжая скотина. — DP там, TP, DA…  
— Можешь не продолжать, — выдыхает Доктор Рен, чувствуя, как его уши покрываются краской. — Я в курсе.

Доктор Рен припоминает то самое первое порно с её участием двухлетней давности, с которого началась история его болезни. Кажется, она тогда была с косичками, в какой-то клетчатой юбке, и это было то ли собеседование, то ли интервью — такой формат. Она там примеряла анальные пробки разных размеров и параллельно высасывала всё живое из члена интервьюера, невинно хлопая глазками. _«Блять»,_ — нервно выдыхает он, чувствуя как член под костюмными брюками наливается кровью и твердеет. Ему уже даже не обязательно смотреть чёртово порно, чтобы возбудиться от этой блядской сучки. Видео обнаруживается лишь на тридцать шестой странице под её тегом. _«Ебать, сколько же она наснимала-то за эти два года,_ — шумно выдыхает он. — _Точно трудоголик»._

— Нашёл? — интересуется Хакс, подмигивая.  
— Да, — отвечает Кайо, пытаясь скрыть нахлынувшее от размышлений возбуждение.  
— Ну погнали, — рыжий невозмутимо подходит к креслу, за которым сидит Доктор Рен, и слегка наклоняется к экрану.

Кайло врубает _«play»_ в надежде, что хотя бы сегодня не кончит в штаны прямо в присутствии друга детства. Его память его в очередной раз не подвела: восемнадцатилетняя мисс Палпатин в коротенькой юбочке и белой почти не застёгнутой блузке смущённо сидит на каком-то диване, болтая ножкой, почти как в прошлый раз в его кабинете, и отвечает на провокационные вопросы интервьюера. Он узнаёт это порно, буквально разделившее его жизнь на до и после, моментально. Тем временем закадровый голос просит её раздеться и показать себя. Рей снимает блузку, слегка краснея, высвобождает свои крупные торчащие сосочки, слегка гладит их своими пальцами, аккуратно проводит руками вниз, залезая под юбку, поворачивается задницей, нагибается так, что юбка обнажает стройные подтянутые ягодицы с татуировкой пчёлки на левой, и приспускает трусики до колен. Кайло нервно сглатывает, зажмуриваясь и ощущая пульсацию члена, становящуюся почти невыносимой. Он слышит протяжный стон девушки с экрана и открывает глаза, не зная, куда смотреть, чтоб не оконфузиться окончательно. Его взгляд устремляется влево, прямиком на стоящего рядом Хакса, доктор Рен закашливается и резко дёргается вправо на кресле, пытаясь отодвинуться от сильно топорщащейся ткани костюмных брюк коллеги.

— Убери свой чёртов стояк от моего лица, пидор! — кричит Кайло, отвлекая всё внимание рыжего на себя.  
— Можно подумать, — парирует Хакс, — ты без стояка за этим всем наблюдаешь.  
— Но я же не тыкаю тебе им в лицо, — отвечает Кайло, морщась.  
— Ладно, — усмехается Хакс, — отойду. Раз ты такой нервный.

Когда взгляд Доктора Рена вновь возвращается на экран, Рей уже вовсю примеряет анальные пробочки, раскинув ноги на диване под одобрительные возгласы интервьюера. Она достаёт из себя самую маленькую, подносит ко рту и облизывает, нагло глядя в камеру своими лучистыми карими глазами. Доктор Рен вновь закрывает глаза, пытаясь велением мысли успокоить собственный разбушевавшийся половой орган.

— Хакс, — выдыхает он хриплым голосом, обращаясь к другу, вставшему чуть поодаль, — может хватит?  
— Мы же должны проследить эволюцию твоего помешательства, — спокойно пожимает плечами Армитаж. — Считай это за своеобразный психологический эксперимент.

_«Ебать, ты Стэнли Милгрэм**, конечно»,_ — раздражается про себя Кайло, пытаясь переключить всё своё внимание с экрана на бесячую рыжую тварину, которая явно сейчас над ним издевается.

Тем временем на экране Рей уже во всю орудует средней пробочкой, ехидно улыбаясь и слегка закусывая губу. Доктор Рен невольно любуется её милыми ямочками на щеках, и член моментально отзывается такой острой сладостной болью, что Кайло не удаётся сдержать срывающийся с губ вздох.

— Кхм-кхм, — слышит он наигранный кашель из-за спины. — Салфетки понадобятся?  
— Отстань, — выдыхает он, мечтая засадить одну из лежащих на диване пробочек Хаксу в глаз. — Ты сам заставляешь меня на это смотреть.  
— Исключительно в исследовательских целях, — самодовольно отмечает Армитаж.

Мисс Палпатин приподнимает бровь, хитро наблюдая за приближающимся к её лицу членом интервьюера, слегка приоткрывает свой аккуратненький ротик с искусанными губками и облизывает язычком головку, поднимая свой коронный искренне преданный взгляд на камеру, которая снимает немного сверху. Доктору Рену кажется, что у него кружится голова. Его опять ведёт от этого взгляда, всегда вело, с того самого момента, как он впервые наткнулся на это видео.

— Ух, как смотрит, — задорно присвистывает Хакс за его спиной.  
— Будто бы я не вижу, — озлобленно шепчет он, утыкаясь взглядом в собственные задроченные руки.

Губки мисс Палпатин аккуратно вбирают в себя разгорячённую плоть интервьюера, пока его рука надавливает ей на затылок. Доктор Рен уже плохо видит контуры помещения, в котором находится, он хватает какие-то листки со стола Доктора Хакса и начинает обмахиваться, пытаясь укротить жар, подступивший к его лицу.

— Мда, — выдыхает деловито Хакс, глядя на него взглядом экспериментатора, наблюдающего за кроликом в клетке. — Ну и прёт же тебя.  
— Или заканчивай с этим, — хрипит Доктор Рен, пытаясь восстановит дыхание. — Или не комментируй хотя бы.  
— Можешь подрочить, — невозмутимо продолжает Хакс, — если совсем невмоготу.  
— В твоём, блять, кабинете? — рычит Доктор Рен. — Да ты, блять, издеваешься?  
— Ну, а что такого? — пожимает плечами рыжий. — В исследовательских целях же.

Кайло молча закрывает глаза, мысленно отправляя Хакса исследовать глубины собственного анального отверстия, и пытается собраться с мыслями. _«Вот, блять, включи они сейчас порнуху с любой другой актрисой, возбуждение было б не таким и вполовину,_ — раздражённо думает он, пытаясь анализировать происходящее. — _Почему именно эта мелкая сучка? У неё ж даже и сисек-то нет толком»_

Рука интервьюера на экране надавливает на затылок мисс Палпатин, после чего с усилием снимает её рот со своего члена, и изливается, направляя поток спермы на сексуально выделяющиеся бугорочки её сосков. Рей слегка смотрит вниз с хитрым прищуром, цепляет каплю семени, стекающего по её груди, и отправляет в рот. Доктор Рен изливается в штаны с почти нечеловеческим хрипом, откидываясь на спинку рабочего кресла Доктора Хакса.

— Салфетки? — тянет невозмутимо наглый голос из-за его спины.  
— Да иди ты нахер, Хакс, — выдыхает Кайло вскакивая из-за стола.  
— Друг, — миролюбиво обращается к нему рыжий, — пока не засохла. Сам знаешь. Потом же эпиляцию будешь сам себе делать, пытаясь труханы снять.  
— Я брею, — рычит Доктор Рен, хватая свой рабочий портфель с кресла.  
— Ты же всегда был против, — удивляется Хакс. — Мы ещё в Универе как-то обсуждали в мужской раздевалке после баскетбола.  
— С тех пор, как начал регулярно делать себе эпиляцию трусами, — рычит Доктор Рен, подбегая к двери, — с тех самых пор и брею.  
— Кайло, — окликает его Армитаж. — Куда же ты? Мы не обсудили.  
— Спасибо, друг, — хрипит Рен, хватаясь за ручку, — мне сполна хватило твоей экспериментальной психотерапии.

Спускаясь по лестнице, Доктор Кайло Рен мысленно перебирает все возможные варианты обрядов экзорцизма, о которых вычитал вчера вечером в интернете, пытаясь подобрать наиболее приемлемый.

* Одно из ключевых понятий Психоанализа З. Фрейда, обозначающее сознательное или бессознательное сексуальное влечение к родителю противоположного пола, и/или двойственные чувства к родителю того же пола.   
** Известный американский социальный психолог, прославившийся так называемой "Серией экспериментов Милгрэма", направленной на исследование феноменов авторитета и конформизма в группе.


	4. Сеанс 4. Большую часть которого Доктор Рен провёл за занавеской

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тот самый баянный мем, с которого автор до сих пор орёт чайкой всякий раз https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/bloody_icon/60433588/109967/109967_original.jpg

— Капец, ну и вонь, — мисс Палпатин влетает в его кабинет без приглашения, — здесь что, кого-то хоронили?

 _«Похоже, что моё психическое здоровье»,_ — мысленно отвечает ей Доктор Рен, наблюдая за тем, как Фазма тушит оставшиеся после обряда свечи и благовония.

— Вот, — недовольно указывает секретарша на него. — Экзорциста пригласил. Провоняло всё здание теперь. С первого этажа из Зоомагазина уже жаловаться приходили, у них там кролики от этого дурмана возбуждаться перестали, лежат как в коматозе весь день.

 _«Кролики-то перестали, а вот на счёт меня хз»,_ — думает Доктор Рен, с удивлением оглядывая её стройную фигурку в коротком платьице в облипку из чёрного латекса.

— Доктор? — Рей смотрит на него с нескрываемым удивлением. — Вы совсем того? Вы же человек с высшим образованием!  
— Так было нужно, — сухо отвечает он, стараясь не зацикливаться на том, как это платье обтягивает её бёдра.  
— Может, вам самому к психотерапевту надо уже? — интересуется она, присаживаясь на диван и закидывая ногу на ногу.  
— Спасибо за совет, — выдыхает Кайло, с содроганием вспоминая посиделки с Хаксом в четверг. — Но я уже был.  
— И как? — вопрошает она, глядя на него слегка исподлобья.  
— Не лучший вариант, — сухо замечает он.  
— Тогда давайте я вам сеанс проведу? — задорно вспыхивает Рей. — Поменяемся ролями.

_«На работе ей ролей не хватает, что ли?»_

— Не стоит, — пресекает он, подходя к столу. — Спасибо, Фазма, теперь оставьте нас с мисс Палпатин наедине.  
— Не верите в мои таланты? — слегка обиженно интересуется Рей.

 _«Только в те, которые лицезрел своими глазами».  
_  
— Вам нужна практика, — уверяет он, доставая блокнот.  
— Попрактикуюсь на вас, — весело заявляет она, ёрзая на диване.

Её и без того короткое латексное платье задирается, обнажая резинку чулка. Доктор Рен, как и обычно во время их сеансов, утыкается взглядом в стол и понимает, что старикашка в чёрной мантии безбожно пиздел про эффективность своих благовоний.

— Я вам что? Подопытный кролик? — выдыхает он, слегка закашливаясь от всё ещё гуляющего по кабинету дыма.  
— Тоже трахаться перестали? — язвит она, посмеиваясь.  
— Мисс Палпатин, — вновь закашливается он. — Смею напомнить, что мы здесь собрались, чтобы обсуждать ваши проблемы, а не мои.  
— Какой вы токсичный, — закатывает она глаза. — Просто кладезь комплексов и сублимаций.  
— Да, что вы говорите? — иронизирует он, вновь прерывая свою речь приступом кашля. — И каких же?  
— Я видела вашу машину на парковке, — улыбается она.  
— И чего? — непонимающе моргает он, припоминая свой GL.  
— Знаете, обычно такие джипы покупают мужчины с маленьким…  
— Мисс Палпатин! — вспыхивает он. — Хотите остаться без практики?

_«А вот и школа психоанализа имени Армитажа Хакса подъехала»._

— Шантажируете меня? — усмехается она, вновь перекладывая ногу на ногу. — Я и не говорю, что так и есть, я говорю что у вас явно есть очевидный комплекс на этот счёт.  
— Избавьте меня от своего поверхностного психоанализа, — угрюмо отвечает он, уставившись на её оголённую ножку. — Или мы обсуждаем ваши проблемы, или вы уходите.  
— Злыдень, — выдыхает мисс Палпатин, демонстрируя ему язык.

Доктор Рен пытается как-то съязвить, но сгибается в очередном приступе удушающего кашля. _«Похоже, что эта неэффективная вонючая хуита вызвала у тебя аллергию»,_ — корит он себя.

— С вами всё нормально, Доктор? — интересуется она слегка обеспокоено.  
— Горло болит что-то, — оправдывается он.  
— У меня есть с собой средство, — оживлённого вещает она. — Его делает моя соседка. Хотите?  
— Нет, спасибо, — сухо выдыхает он, пытаясь унять першение.  
— Зря, — разочарованно тянет Рей. — Это что-то среднее между микстурой и полосканием. Очень ядрёная штука, но раздражение снимает сразу же.  
— Спасибо, мисс Палпатин, — выдыхает он. — Я против народной медицины.  
— Вы, блять, вызвали колдуна! — справедливо замечает она.  
— Это другое, — уходит Доктор Рен от темы, вновь закашливаясь.  
— Вот, — Рей достаёт из сумки какой-то стеклянный пузырь. — Вкус специфический. Кому противно, можно просто прополоскать и выплюнуть, но эффективнее проглотить как микстуру.  
— Уберите от меня вашу гадость, — просит он, морщась.  
— Я всегда глотаю, — радостно признаётся мисс Палпатин.  
— Я и не сомневаюсь, — раздражённо выдыхает он, пытаясь оторвать взгляд от резинки на её ноге.

_«Блять, он сказал это вслух?»_

— Вы что-то имеете ввиду? — невинно хлопает она глазками.  
— Нет, — оправдывается он. — Вовсе нет. Может, уже начнём сеанс терапии?  
— Начинайте, — пожимает плечами Рей.  
— Слушайте, мисс Палпатин, — сокрушается он. — У меня такое впечатление, что вы сюда просто поболтать приходите.  
— А для чего я должна сюда приходить? — интересуется она, вновь перекидывая ноги. — Терапия это и есть разговор по сути.

 _«Для того, чтобы я тебя, сука, завалил на этот стол и выебал»,_ — обречённо думает Доктор Рен, наблюдая за перемещениями её ног.

— Да, — соглашается Доктор Рен, — но разговор должен быть предметен.  
— У нас он тоже предметен, — замечает она.  
— Ооооо, — язвительно тянет он. — И каков же предмет?  
— Если мы не можем пока его назвать, это не значит, что его нет, — многозначительно заявляет мисс Палпатин.  
— Изначально предметом были хуи, — напоминает он. — Может, вернёмся.  
— А вы всё о больном, как я посмотрю, — угорает она.  
— Да ничего у меня не больное! — вспыхивает Кайло.  
— Ну дайте мне какие-то тестики пройти, что ли? — предлагает она после пары секунд раздумий. — Точно!  
— Что? — выдыхает Доктор Рен, заглядывая в папку с распечатками различных методик на столе.  
— Проективная методика «Несуществующее животное»*, — вдохновенно сообщает она.  
— И? — интересуется он, понимая, что сейчас не прозвучит ничего хорошего.  
— Давайте слегка её модифицируем и нарисуем «Несуществующий хуй», — восклицает мисс Палпатин, потирая ладони. — А чё? Там интерпретации такие же будут: размер, положение на листе, наклон. Классно я придумала?

Он смотрит на неё не моргая. _«К Доктору Хаксу в соавторы срочно этого юного гения!»_

— Мисс Палпатин, — интересуется Доктор Рен, слегка усмехаясь. — А где вы образование получаете?  
— Университет Маримаунт, — гордо заявляет она.  
— Переходите в магистратуру в Вудбери, — искренне советует он. — Я вам научного руководителя подскажу хорошего. Прославитесь вместе.  
— Да? — спрашивает она с интересом.  
— Угу, — безэмоционально отвечает он. — У вас очень схожие взгляды на методологию.  
— Будем как Юнг** и Шпильрейн***? — подмигивает ему Рей.  
— Не уверен насчёт Юнга, но «шпиль» точно будете, — парирует он.  
— Зато у вас слишком скудные взгляды на методологию, — язвит она, поднимаясь с дивана и подходя к его столу. — Итак. Будете расшифровывать?  
— Делайте, что хотите, — выдыхает он, сглатывая и наблюдая за тем, как задирается её латексное платье при каждом новом шаге.  
— Вообще, что хочу? — интересуется Рей, приподнимая бровь.  
— Вообще, — отвечает он. — Только отойдите от стола.

Доктор Рен опасается, что если она приблизится ещё хоть на шаг, то все старания экзорциста окончательно пойдут прахом.

— Ок, — отвечает мисс Палпатин, возвращаясь к дивану и нагибаясь к сумке.

Кайло вновь закашливается, но уже явно не от паров благовоний, когда видит поднимающийся над резинками чулков со стрелками край латексного материала. _«Сука,_ — выдыхает он, вновь ощущая болезненную пульсацию в члене, — _только зря деньги потратил на этот обряд»._

— Хочу перекусить, — объясняет она, доставая из сумки банан. — Без углеводов уже голова трещит, столько энергии трачу на работе.  
— Охотно верю, — язвит он, наблюдая за тем, как она чистит банан.  
— Я быстро, — оправдывается она. — А то я тут у вас в обморок голодный упаду.  
— Не стоит, — отвечает он, вновь закашливаясь.

Он как завороженный смотрит, как она заглатывает банан целиком, даже не кусая.

— Ну вот, — довольно говорит мисс Палпатин. — Теперь можно продолжить.  
— Продолжить взрывать мой мозг? — интересуется он, пододвигаясь к занавеске, чтобы её взгляд случайно не упал на зону его ширинки. — Мисс Палпатин, сядьте уже и рисуйте.  
— Может, мне стоять удобнее? — парирует она, забирая с его стола лист А4 и карандаш.

Она нагибается над столом, приступая к рисунку, и Доктор Рен обречённо пялится на стрелки её чулков, понимая, что его член просто мечтает быть просунутым под резинку одного из них. Кайло сглатывает, закашливаясь слюной. _«Теперь он тоже, походу, всегда глотает»._

__

— Да сядьте вы уже, наконец! — закипает он.  
— Не могу я сегодня долго сидеть, — парирует она.  
— Это почему ещё? — удивляется Доктор Рен.  
— Блин, — выдыхает мисс Палпатин, — да жопа болит, если вам так интересно! Перетрудилась.

Доктор Рен открывает рот, чтобы ответить, и не произносит ни звука. _«Ну, а хули тут скажешь, собственно говоря»_.

— Опять с работы ко мне приехали? — интересуется он через пару минут молчания.  
— Ага, — кивает мисс Палпатин, слишком увлечённая рисунком.  
— Можно вас попросить, по крайней мере, не приезжать в мой кабинет в своей рабочей одежде! — просит он, уставившись на крепление пояса, цепляющее чулок, которое открылось его взору, когда мисс Палпатин потянулась за упаковкой цветных карандашей.  
— В смысле, — удивляется она, отрываясь от своего занятия. — Я вообще-то заезжала домой переодеться.  
— Аааааа, — тянет он слегка сконфуженно, — то есть, это ваша обычная одежда.  
— Ну да, — пожимает плечами Рей.

 _«Больше вопросов не имею»,_ — выдыхает он про себя.

— Мисс Палпатин, — продолжает он в надежде, что она всё же сменит эту позу наклона над его столом. — Вы скоро? Сколько можно это рисовать? Не такой уж и неизвестный объект для вас.  
— Вы, как мужик, смотрите на него слишком однобоко, — парирует она.  
— А вы, как я понимаю, — усмехается он, — вкладываете в него какой-то тайный смысл?  
— Конечно, — поясняет мисс Палпатин. — Это же несуществующий член. Он должен обладать признаком членности, как в том диалоге со столом****.

 _«Сейчас бы ещё Платона вспомнить»,_ — закатывает глаза Доктор Рен.

— И что же есть признак _«членности»_ , извините? — искренне интересуется он.  
— Пока не знаю, — прерывается она, задумываясь.  
— Оооо, — тянет он, разводя руками. — Ну уж если даже вы не знаете.  
— Но я же рисую не член, — напоминает она. — А метафору члена. Это не какой-то реальный хуй, а то, как моё сознание воспринимает всю эту хуёвую совокупность.

 _«Блядский цирк какой-то. Фокусы — просто пиздец. Клоуны дегенераты…»_ — вспоминает Доктор Рен старинный мемас.

— Научную работу напишите об этом, — советует он.  
— Уже, — улыбается мисс Палпатин. — Идея проективной методики «Несуществующего члена» как раз оттуда.  
— Вы же жаловались, что не можете даже видеть хуи, — припоминает он, — но, походу, они у вас везде. На работе, на учёбе, дома.  
— Дома нет, — произносит мисс Палпатин с нескрываемой грустью.  
— А четыре кота? — парирует он.  
— Они все кастрированные, — отвечает она.  
— Вот и сами виноваты, — пожимает плечами он. — Не думаю, что эта большая проблема для вас — заиметь хуй дома.  
— Обычно мужики боятся порноактрис, — откровенничает Рей. — Вот вы, например, точно не стали бы меня трахать.

 _«24 часа, 7 дней в неделю, 365 дней в году»,_ — проносится у него в голове.

— У вас задница болит, — напоминает Доктор Рен.  
— А вам вот прям сразу задницу подавай, — парирует она, усмехаясь.

_«На блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой»._

— Вы моя клиентка, — откашливаясь, напоминает он.  
— Юнга это не останавливало, — напоминает она.  
— Я не Юнг, — парирует он.  
— Вот именно поэтому и не Юнг, — отвечает мисс Палпатин.  
— Слушайте, — интересуется он хриплым голосом, скрывая зону ширинки за занавеской. — Вам что? Секса мало в жизни, что ли?  
— А вам? — вопрошает она, приподнимая бровь.  
— Дорисовывайте свой хуй уже, — умоляющим голосом просит Кайло.  
— Да у вас, Доктор Рен, на лбу написано, что вы страдаете серьёзной формой недотраха, — ухмыляется Рей.  
— Зато жопа не болит, — огрызается он.  
— А я и не жалуюсь вообще-то, — отвечает она.  
— Вы же сидеть не можете, — напоминает Доктор Рен.  
— Можно стоя, — подмигивает она.  
— Вы тут растлить меня собираетесь, что ли? — кричит он, скрываясь за занавеской уже почти полностью.  
— Меня забавляет ваше смущение, — поясняет мисс Палпатин.  
— Слушайте, — хрипит он. — Вас, что, подослал кто-то из конкурентов, чтобы меня лишили лицензии? Как вы вообще на меня наткнулись? Я не самый популярный психотерапевт в Лос-Анджелесе.  
— Я искала видеолекции на ютубе про гуманистическую психологию, — отвечает она. — И наткнулась на ваши.  
— Аааа, — тянет Кайло, припоминая тот курс трёхлетней давности, который его пробросил прочитать для своего ютуб-канала один из бывших однокурсников.  
— Так что не только вы знакомы с моими видео, — хохочет Рей. — Но и я — с вашими.  
— Я там хотя бы одетый, — парирует он.  
— А зря, — подмигивает она. — Это бы увеличило количество просмотров.  
— Канал бы заблокировали, — напоминает он. — Это ж не ваш Pornhub.  
— Ну, у меня-то просмотров точно поболее будет, — отмечает она.

Доктор Рен вынужден слегка отстранить от себя занавеску, чтобы она не соприкасалась с раздувшейся зоной ширинки.

— Ну и что скажете? — сконфуженно интересуется он.  
— Хуйня эта ваша гуманистика, — делится мисс Палпатин мнением.  
— Конечно, хуйня, — огрызается он. — Ни одного упоминания хуя за пять лекций.  
— Ага, скука смертная, — кивает мисс Палпатин.  
— Вы хуй дорисовывать планируете? — переводит он тему.  
— Почти, — улыбается мисс Палпатин, слегка одёргивая платье. — Ещё несколько штрихов.  
— Вы слишком серьёзно подходите к этой методике, — закатывает он глаза.  
— Не стоит недооценивать невербальные аспекты, — замечает она.  
— Что вы ещё мне расскажете? — выдыхает он.  
— Я бы лучше показала, — усмехается мисс Палпатин.  
— Не стоит, — огрызается Кайло.  
— Как? Вообще? — наиграно удивляется она, поднося руку ко рту.  
— Очень смешно, — выдыхает Доктор Рен.  
— Всё, — радостно восклицает она, поднимая со стола лист и протягивая ему. — Готово!  
— Хвала небесам, — отвечает он.  
— Вы так и планируете прятаться за занавеской? — интересуется Рей.  
— Да, — констатирует Доктор Рен. — Давайте сюда уже ваш хуй.  
— Только после вас, — шутит она, отдергивая листок.  
— В смысле? — непонимающе смотрит он.  
— Меняю свой хуй на ваш, — смеётся мисс Палпатин.

 _«Она меня в могилу сведёт нахер»,_ — раздражённо думает он.

— Итак. Что вы видите? — спрашивает она, наконец отдавая ему рисунок.  
— Ну, хуя точно не вижу, — пожимает плечами он, разглядывая какие-то карандашные закорючки.  
— Я же сказала, что рисую не хуй, а хуёвость, — поясняет она. — Эту методику нельзя понимать буквально.  
— Очень хуёвая хуёвость, — комментирует он, подмечая резкость движения карандаша. — О чём вы вообще думали в этот момент?  
— О вас, разумеется, — улыбается она, глядя на него.  
— Не вижу связи, — отвечает он, глядя на рисунок.  
— Всё очень просто, — объясняет мисс Палпатин. — Несуществующий для меня хуй — это ваш, потому что я его ещё не видела.  
— Серьёзно считаете, что мой хуй выглядит так? — закашливается он, нервно взирая на неё.

Она стоит слишком близко для того, чтобы думать о рисунке. Получается лишь о собственном многострадальном хуе, который продолжает беспокоить хозяина болезненной пульсацией. _«Надо после работы заглянуть в Зоомагазин,_ — отмечает он. — _Сказать, чтоб не смели требовать компенсацию. Не знаю, что там с их долбаными кроликами, но лично у меня всё работает»._

— Кто знает? — пожимает плечами она, подходя ещё ближе.  
— Это невозможно доказать, — отвечает он, нервно сглатывая.  
— Но возможно опровергнуть, — смеётся она, подмигивая.  
— Как? — выдыхает он, закашливаясь.  
— Вы знаете, как, — невинно улыбается мисс Палпатин.  
— Да не буду я демонстрировать вам свой хуй! — выдыхает Доктор Рен, прячась за занавеской.  
— Это почему ещё?! — обиженно восклицает она.  
— Потому что должна быть хоть какая-то субординация, — поясняет он, двигаясь под занавеской в другой угол комнаты.  
— А я просто посмотрю, — искренне обещает она. — Я не буду трогать.  
— Это почему ещё? — возмущается он из-за занавески. — То есть, блять, и смотреть тоже не надо.  
— Это в исследовательских целях, — парирует мисс Палпатин. — Мне нужно разобрать причину ваших комплексов.

_«Ага, я тоже много чего посмотрел с вашим участием в исследовательских целях. Теперь вот остановиться не могу»._

— Меня ночами мучает этот вопрос, Доктор Рен, — отвечает Рей, внимательно следя за его перемещениями под занавеской. — Я плохо сплю.  
— Я вам таблетки выпишу, — хрипит он из своего укрытия, — для сна.  
— Я только одним глазком.  
— Нет!  
— Ну, пожалуйста!  
— Нет!  
— Ну мне только убедиться в своих предположениях.  
— Нет!  
— Мне нужен маленький член для эмпирики в курсовой, — умоляюще просит она.  
— Да не маленький он! — возмущается Доктор Рен.  
— А вы докажите, — парирует она.  
— А вы опровергните, — отвечает он.  
— Считаете, что фальсифицируемость важнее верифицируемости*****? — интересуется мисс Палпатин, приближаясь к занавеске в плотную.  
— Считаю, что вы ведёте себя непозволительно, — выдыхает он, утыкаясь в угол.  
— Ку-ку, Доктор Рен, — смеётся она, отодвигая занавеску.  
— Нет! — кричит он, задергивая её обратно.

— У вас там всё нормально? — раздаётся из-за двери обеспокоенный голос Фазмы.

— В прятки играем, — отвечает ей мисс Палпатин.  
— В терапевтических целях, — добавляет доктор Рен.

— Ну, не хотите — не показывайте, — обиженно отвечает она, возвращаясь к дивану.  
— Вы, что, обиделись? — обеспокоено интересуется он, слегка выглядывая из-за занавески.  
— Да, — отвечает она, поджав губки.  
— Ну, не обижайтесь, — шепчет он сконфуженно. — Зачем вам нужен маленький хуй?  
— Мне нужно взять глубинное интервью для исследования по комплексам, — всхлипывает она.  
— Ну, найдите где-нибудь ещё, — отвечает он, выходя из-за занавески.  
— Так никто не сознаётся, — снова всхлипывает она. — Но никто и не показывает.

_«Неудивительно»._

— Я даже в Тиндере писала, что ищу маленький хуй, — объясняет она растерянно. — Никто не откликается.  
— Я не тот, кто вам нужен, — разводит руками Доктор Рен.  
— Точно? — пристально смотрит она него, переставая всхлипывать.  
— Точно, — кивает он.  
— То есть ваши комплексы связаны не с этим?  
— Нет, — утверждает он, выдыхая.  
— А тогда с чем? — интересуется она слегка удивлённо.  
— Да нет у меня никаких комплексов! — вновь раздражается Кайло.  
— Боже, вы краснеете при слове _«секс»,_ — поясняет она.  
— Ничего я не краснею, — отвечает он, вновь возвращаясь к занавеске.  
— Слушайте, — тянет она, мечтательно ухмыляясь. — Я, кажется, поняла. Скажите, а какие у вас отношения с матерью?

 _«Твою мать, то есть, мою мать,_ — выдыхает он про себя. - _Только не это»._

— Никаких, — быстро соображает он, как бы слезть с этой темы. — Я сирота.  
— Правда? — слегка разочарованно тянет мисс Палпатин.  
— Зуб даю, — отвечает он, выдыхая.  
— Хуй не покажете? — интересуется она напоследок.  
— Нет, — выдыхает он, вновь скрываясь за занавеской.  
— Но ваша машина… — растерянно шепчет она.  
— Это не я, — оправдывается он из-за занавески, — это мать подарила.  
— Так вы же сирота, — напоминает она.

 _«Ебать, пропить, что ли, йодомарин для памяти?»  
_  
— Не моя мать, — сконфуженно оправдывается он.  
— Предпочитаете женщин постарше? — смеётся она, подмигивая.  
— Боже, нет, — выдыхает он.

— Доктор Рен, к вам следующий клиент, — к великому счастью Кайло, прерывает их диалог Фазма.

— Вам пора мисс Палпатин, — радостно восклицает он, указывая ей на дверь.  
— До встречи через неделю, — усмехается она.

 _«Если доживу, »_ — парирует он про себя.

В кабинет заходит полная клиентка лет пятидесяти, сталкиваясь на пороге с мисс Палпатин. Доктор Рен подмечает как Рей показывает ему большим пальцем знак _«класс»_ , указывая на клиентку, и одобрительно кивает, вздёргивая бровь.

* Проективная методика исследования, используется для выявления личностных черт, бессознательных личностных конфликтов, установок, влечений и потребностей.  
** Швейцарский психиатр, ученик З. Фрейда, основоположник аналитической психологии.  
*** Российский и советский психоаналитик, ученица З. Фрейда и К. Юнга, любовница К. Юнга.  
**** Имеется ввиду диалог Платона и Диогена Синопского о свойствах вещей.  
***** Два критерия научности. Верификация (доказуемость) является главным критерием для парадигмы позитивизма, а фальсификация (опровержимость) - для парадигмы постпозитивизма.


	5. Сеанс 5.1. Во время которого Доктор Рен наконец-то продемонстрировал свой член мисс Палпатин, а также таксисту и консьержке

— Не, ну что за мужик нынче пошёл, а? — сокрушается Рей Палпатин, опрокидывая залпом свой шот текилы. — Даже хуя у них не допросишься, не то чтобы там уж что-то такое.  
— Ебануться вообще можно, — соглашается с ней Роуз Тико, привлекая внимание бармена жестом. — То есть, он тупо скрылся за занавеской?  
— Да, — пожимает плечами Рей, скептически глядя на коллегу по цеху. — Будто бы я прям отберу у него самое ценное, просто изыму, блять.  
— Его пипиську, — прыскает Роуз. — Надо было сказать, что отбирать не станешь, оставишь при нём. Может, тогда показал бы?  
— Да я уточнила, что мне только посмотреть, — добавляет Рей, улыбаясь подошедшему официанту.  
— Тебе _«только спросить»_ , — смеётся Роуз, тыкая пальцем в наименование какого-то коктейля в барном меню.  
— Именно, — закатывает глаза Рей, указывая официанту на свой пустой шот.  
— Может, ему на работе некомфортно? — интересуется Роуз.  
— Ну, не знаю, — тянет Рей. — Мне на работе вполне комфортно почему-то.  
— Так у тебя, блять, работа — ебаться, — справедливо замечает Тико. — А у него-то нет.  
— И что ты мне предлагаешь? — выдыхает Рей, принимая четыре полные стопки текилы из рук официанта.  
— Так у тебя же есть его номер? — уточняет Роуз. — Позвони, пригласи к себе в гости.  
— Да он откажется, — морщится Рей, отправляя в рот дольку лайма. — Он ханжа несусветный.  
— Так ты его по психологическим проблемам вызывай, — подначивает Роуз. — Скажи там, что депрессия, из окна сиганёшь сейчас.  
— Да не прокатит, — сомневается Рей.  
— Да прокатит, — возражает Роуз. — Чё ты? Ну, налей печальки, и прискачет как миленький.

_«Вот и настал тот самый момент, сопровождающий каждую их попойку, когда они решают позвонить какому-либо мужику. Переходная стадия между «слегка прибухнули» и «капец нахреначились»._

— Ещё пару шотов, — заявляет Рей коллеге, слизывая соль с рюмки. — Для храбрости.  
— Главное, не перейти эту тонкую грань между _«для храбрости»_ и _«я заблевала ему ботинки в такси»_ , — напоминает Тико.  
— У меня сниженный рвотный рефлекс, — сообщает Рей, усмехаясь.  
— Пфффф, — подмигивает ей Роуз. — У меня тоже вообще-то.

Спустя пару шотов и одну нервно выкуренную сигарету Рей держит телефон в руке, всё ещё неуверенная в целесообразности собственных действий.

— Точно норм идея? — уточняет она у подруги.  
— Да звони, тебе говорят! — настаивает Роуз. — Сейчас примчится сюда твой таинственный член в белом халате.

Рей с усилием выдыхает и набирает контакт под наименованием _«Нехилый стояк психотерапевта»_. Доктор Рен отвечает спустя несколько гудков.

— Да, здравствуйте, — звучит слегка сонный голос Кайло.  
— Доктор Рен? — зачем-то уточняет Рей, будто бы, блять, не в курсе, кому она позвонила.  
— Да, — отвечает он. — Кто это?  
— Доктор Рен, это Рей Палпатин, ваша клиентка, — выдавливает она из себя максимально жалостливым тоном, на который способна.  
— Мисс Палпатин, — он закашливается. — Сейчас 11 часов вечера.  
— Я знаю, Доктор Рен, — Рей продолжает всхлипывать в трубку. — Но у меня очень большие проблемы. Вы же осуществляете выезд на дом?  
— Да, — она явно различает на том конце провода соприкосновение чего-то бьющегося с полом. — Но не в 11 же часов вечера.  
— Доктор Рен, — жалобно стонет Рей. — Я ужасно нахуяри… Ой, то есть, у меня жуткая депрессия, мне кажется, я сейчас покончу с собой.  
— Всё настолько плохо? — доносится из трубки голос, полный безысходности и смирения.  
— Да, — плаксиво тянет Рей. — Только вы можете меня спасти.

Судя по скрывавшемуся лицу Роуз, Рей понимает, что слегка перегнула планку.

— А что у вас за музыка там играет? — с подозрением интересуется Кайло.  
— Аааа, — тянет Рей, соображая на ходу. — Это Моцарт, «Реквием».  
— Да? — переспрашивает Доктор Рен. — Больше похоже на техно вообще-то.  
— Аааа, — вновь медлит она. — Это в современной обработке.  
— Это кощунство, — возмущается Доктор Рен.  
— Предпочитаете классику? — интересуется Рей без задней мысли.  
— Чтоооооо?  
— Чтоооооо?  
— Ладно, — дрожащим голосом выдыхает Кайло. — Ваш домашний адрес?

_«А вот этот момент они с Роуз не продумали»._

— Ну, вообще, я сейчас не дома, — слегка сконфуженно шепчет Рей.  
— Да? — с интересом вопрошает Доктор Рен. — А где же?  
— Я в баре, — уточняет она, морщась.  
— Вы в баре и собираетесь покончить с собой? — недоверчиво шепчет он.  
— Ну, да, — задумчиво отвечает она.  
— И как же, интересно? — продолжает он свой допрос.  
— Я мешаю водку и абсент, — находится Рей, подмигивая подруге.  
— Ни слова больше, — иронизирует он. — Адрес и название бара?

***

— Там не твой красавчик, случаем? — Роуз указывает куда-то в направлении входа в бар.

Рей оборачивается и сразу же натыкается взглядом в растрёпанную шевелюру Доктора Рена. _«Он и сюда в костюме припёрся, что ли?»_

— Мой, — подмигивает она подруге, приподнимаясь с барного стула и падая прямиком в объятия приближающегося к их столику Кайло.  
— Ой, — выдыхает Рей, с интересом разглядывая его торс, обтянутый рубашкой. — Я неуклюжая такая.  
— Когда бухая, — в голосину ржёт Роуз за спиной.  
— Доктор Рен, — сконфуженно представляется Кайло, внимательно разглядывая частую партнёршу Рей по съёмочной площадке.  
— Я Роуз, — улыбается азиатка, подмигивая. — Мы с Рей это… ну, это…  
— Я видел, — отвечает он, избавляя её от разъяснений.  
— Мой спаситель, — тянет Рей, повиснув на его плечах.  
— Алкоголь — не выход, мисс Палпатин, — слегка осуждающе отвечает он, наконец-то усаживая её обратно на барный стул.  
— Ну, так чё будем? — интересуется Роуз, вновь подзывая официанта.  
— Я не пью, — нахмуривается он.  
— Как? Вообще? — удивлённо переспрашивает Роуз.  
— Вообще, — констатирует он. — Не нахожу в этом удовольствия.  
— А в чём вы ещё не находите удовольствия? — интересуется Рей, эротично слизывая соль с края рюмки.  
— Нахожу, — отрезает он, краснея.  
— Что находите? — настаивает она.  
— Рыбачить люблю, — выдыхает он, краснея ещё больше. — В гольф играть, ну, и смотреть тоже.

_«Сука, вот откуда у него такие плечи»._

— И когда в последний раз загоняли свой мячик в лунку? — интересуется Рей, с остервенением обсасывая дольку лайма. — Или всё только смотрите?  
— Мисс Палпатин, — рычит он, пристально глядя на неё. — Вы тут вовсе не умираете, как я погляжу.  
— Накажете за ложный вызов? — усмехается она, всё ещё терзая несчастный лайм.  
— Здесь невозможно проводить сеанс, — замечает он, указывая на колонки.  
— Только если в толчке, — соглашается она, прищуриваясь.  
— Пошло, — выдыхает он, слегка отступая от их столика.  
— Слишком много пива в баре, — выдвигает Рей свой аргумент. — Как бы страждущие нам обоим потом сеанс пиздюлей не устроили.  
— И что вы предлагаете? — рычит он, пристально изучая её раскрасневшиеся от манипуляций с лаймом губы.  
— Проведём сеанс у меня? — подмигивает она.  
— С четырьмя котами? — ядовито интересуется он.  
— Почему с четырьмя? — уточняет она. — С тремя котами и одной кошкой.  
— А это вообще нормально? — слегка удивлённо спрашивает он.  
— В смысле _«нормально»_? — напоминает о себе Роуз, отрываясь от своего Лонг-Айленда.  
— А, ну, хотя, — оглядывает он их обеих, — для вас, дамы, как раз вполне привычно.  
— Такой ханжа, — смеётся Роуз. — Прям душечка.  
— Ну, я же говорила, — подмигивает ей Рей.  
— Я вам не мешаю? — ядовито интересуется Кайло.  
— Что? — одновременно спохватываются обе.  
— Обсуждать меня я вам не мешаю? — поясняет он.  
— Нет, — улыбается Рей. — Ну, что скажете, Доктор Рен?  
— Давайте к вам, — обречённо выдыхает он, забирает со стола последний шот текилы, стоящий на стороне Рей, и осушает до дна.  
— Так вы же не пьёте? — напоминает она, прищуриваясь.  
— С вами, мисс Палпатин, — отвечает он, — и не только в запое оказаться можно.

***

— Господи, — выдыхает Доктор Рен, убирая её руки от собственной ширинки. — Ну, не в такси же!  
— Опасаетесь порицаний таксиста? — смеётся мисс Палпатин, пытаясь преодолеть его сопротивление.  
— Это неприлично, — рычит он шёпотом, вжимаясь в дверь на заднем сидении.  
— Пфффф, вас не осудят, — прыскает она. — Разве что только позавидуют.  
— Вы слишком самоуверенны, мисс Палпатин, — шипит он.  
— Доктор Рен, хватит уже прятать от меня свой стояк, — громко замечает она, абсолютно не стесняясь ушей таксиста. — Тем более, что ваш всё равно спрятать сложно.  
— Ничего я не прячу! — огрызается он, прижимаясь щекой к стеклу.  
— Ну покажите, — просит она, подмигивая.  
— Что? — он всё ещё делает вид, что не до конца понимает.  
— Хуй, — уточняет она.  
— Нет! — скрипит он зубами.  
— Ну почему нет? — обиженно надувает губки Рей.  
— Не здесь, — шепчет он, поглядывая в сторону таксиста.  
— А я хочу здесь! — требует мисс Палпатин.  
— Нет! — вжимается он в стекло, прикрывая ширинку обеими руками.

— Чувак, — доносится голос с переднего сидения. — Да покажи ты уже ей свой хуй! Задолбал!

Доктор Рен, кажется, сливается с красной обивкой салона. Мисс Палпатин, воспользовавшись его замешательством, профессиональным движением рук расстёгивает ремень и ширинку. Кайло перестаёт сопротивляться, обречённо прикладываясь лбом к прохладному стеклу. Рей совершает ещё одно движение рукой и победно вытаскивает из боксеров стоящий колом член.

— Посмотрели? — хрипит он, закашливаясь. — Довольны?  
— Плохо вижу, — отвечает она, — нужно рассмотреть поближе.  
— Серьёзно? — закатывает глаза он, нервно ёрзая на сидении.  
— Я должна ощупать, — поясняет она.  
— Вы точно на психотерапевта учитесь, а не на уролога? — парирует он всё тем же хриплым голосом.  
— Думаете, большая разница? — уточняет она, медленно проводя рукой от основания к головке,  
— Не понял? — охает он.  
— В конечном итоге, Доктор Рен, — философски замечает она. — И там, и там всё сводится к хуям.  
— Это только у вас, — парирует он, — с вашим психоанализом.  
— А вы всё свой гештальт* прикрываете? — хмыкает она, слегка наклоняясь в его сторону.  
— Что вы делаете? — выдыхает он, нервно подпрыгивая.  
— Изучаю, — поясняет она, глядя на него снизу с ухмылкой.

 _«Тот самый взгляд»_. Доктор Рен нервно охает, ощущая, как член непроизвольно дёргается в её руке.

— Кажется, у вас внутриличностный конфликт, Доктор Рен, — хитро прищуривается Рей.  
— В смысле? — хрипит он, не зная, куда деть собственные руки.  
— Конфликт между вами и вашим членом, — поясняет она, наклоняясь вплотную к его паху.

Рей слизывает с головки выступившую каплю смазки, и Кайло зажмуривается, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

— Мисс Палпатин, — шепчет он едва не плача. — Ну, пожалуйста! Ну, вы же моя клиентка!  
— Руку мне на голову положи, — говорит она, отрываясь ненадолго от своего занятия.  
— Нет, — стонет он, выгибаясь в пояснице.  
— Да, — приказывает Рей, растирая слюну до основания.  
— Не-а, — качает он головой, всё ещё не открывая глаз.

— Мужик, да положи ты ей, блять, руку на голову, — вновь напоминает о себе таксист. — Ну, чё ты как целка?

— Вот именно, — усмехается Рей, вновь бросая на него тот самый взгляд.  
— Боже, — шепчет Доктор Рен, закрывая лицо руками. — Ладно.  
— Ну, вот и славненько, — ухмыляется она, возвращаясь к своему занятию.

Мисс Палпатин обвивает его языком, и его голосовые связки выдают что-то среднее между рыком и писком. Кайло кладёт руку ей на голову и слегка надавливает, она подчиняется, вбирая его в себя почти целиком. Доктор Рен едва дышит, наблюдая за тем, как она приподнимает своё платьишко и запускает пальцы в свои кружевные трусики. Её горло сжимает головку его члена так сильно, что это ощущается почти болезненно. _«Почти»_. На самом деле это ощущается, разумеется, ахуенно.

— Мисс Палпатин, — шепчет он, перебирая её волосы.  
— Да? — отвечает она, с громким причмокивающим звуком выпуская его из себя.  
— Зачем? — интересуется он, любуясь её размазавшейся по лицу помадой.  
— За хуем и за яйцами, — справедливо замечает она, вновь возвращаясь губами к его головке.

— Ребят, — окликает их таксист. — Вы не могли бы подвинуться ближе к центру? А то мне не видно в зеркало.

— Чего? — выдыхает Доктор Рен, сжимая волосы мисс Палпатин в кулаке.  
— Ага, — соглашается Рей, перемещая задницу в право.  
— Чего? — ещё раз всхлипывает Кайло, потому что она обращается языком к его яичкам.  
— Да ладно, — парирует мисс Палпатин. — Вам жалко, что ли? Пусть смотрит.  
— Понятно, по какому принципу вы себе работу выбирали, — язвит он, всё же сдвигаясь слегка ближе к центру.  
— Я не жадная, — пожимает плечами Рей.

Она вновь вбирает его полностью, и Доктор Рен издаёт приглушённый звук, наматывая её волосы на руку ещё сильнее.

— Быстро учишься, — смеётся она, поднимая взгляд.  
— Сука, — яростно шипит он. — Соси быстрее уже.

Мисс Палпатин не спорит, обхватывая его губами. Рен держит её за волосы, но фактически ему и не приходится контролировать процесс. Она прекрасно справляется сама. _«Ну ещё бы»,_ — ехидно ухмыляется его внутренний голос. Кайло кажется, что вот теперь он окончательно сойдёт с ума под какофонию этих влажных причмокивающих звуков.

— Я близко, — рычит он, вжимая её в собственный пах.  
— Угу, — нечленораздельно мычит она.

Он изливается в горло с громким протяжным всхлипом, ощущая, как её тело передёргивает от напряжения: мисс Палпатин кончает параллельно с ним, доставая пальчики из кружевных трусов. С водительского сиденья доносятся аплодисменты. Доктор Рен вздрагивает, будто бы возвращаясь к реальности. Он ошарашено смотрит на водителя, без зазрения совести уставившегося в зеркало заднего вида. _«Какой пиздец»,_ — выдыхает он, моргая.

— Ребят, — обращается к ним таксист. — Ну, мы вообще минут 15 назад уже приехали, но я не стал вас отвлекать и счётчик тоже выключил.  
— Спасибо, — улыбается ему Рей, пока Доктор Рен всё ещё не в силах вымолвить ни слова.  
— Сидения не заляпали? — интересуется таксист.  
— Нет, — смеётся Рей. — Я всё утилизировала в себя.  
— Повезло тебе, чувак, — обращается тот к ошалевшему Доктору Рену.  
— Угу, — хрипло выдыхает он, нажимая на ручку двери и вываливаясь из такси.  
— Вот и мой подъезд, — указывает Рей на дверь.  
— Хорошо, — хрипит он, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться.

Рей набирает код и заходит внутрь, он протискивается следом за ней.

— Доброй ночи, мисс Палпатин, — улыбается ей консьержка.  
— Доброй ночи, миссис Андерсон, — мило кивает Рей.

Они уже подходят к лифтам, когда консьержка его окликает.

— Молодой человек! — кричит миссис Андерсон. — У вас штаны…  
— Что? — нервно выдыхает он, глядя вниз.  
— У вас штаны спали! — сконфуженно сообщает консьержка.

Кайло обнаруживает свои штаны болтающимися у щиколоток, а резинку трусов всё также продетой под основание члена. _«Прекрасно, просто замечательно. Ты выскочил из такси прям так»._

— Пиздец, — хрипит он, подхватывая штаны. — Ты видела?

— Да, — хохочет мисс Палпатин, нажимая кнопку вызова лифта.  
— Спасибо, что не сказала, — парирует он, натягивая брюки.  
— Да зачем? — пожимает плечами она. — Тебе так всё равно лучше.

Доктор Рен молча закатывает глаза, заходя в лифт.

— Ну, и в чём была причина депрессии? — интересуется он, когда они оказываются на пороге её квартиры.  
— В спальне расскажу, — подмигивает Рей, приподнимаясь на цыпочках и невинно чмокая его в подбродок.

Доктор Рен чувствует, как снова начинает краснеть, уже в который раз за этот вечер. _«Смущаться от поцелуя девушки, которая только что отсосала тебе на глазах таксиста, как минимум, странно»,_ — думает он, оглядывая выходящих из кухни один за одним котов.

— Ну, и кто из них кошка? — интересуется он, глядя на мисс Палпатин.  
— Да хуй теперь знает, — пожимает плечами она. — Вообще не разберу с тех пор, как всех кастрировали. Начнём сеанс, Доктор Рен?  
— Я думал, что мы уже кончили, — парирует он.  
— О нет, Доктор Рен, — усмехается мисс Палпатин. — Мы ещё даже не начали.  
— Может, я пойду? — дрожащим голосом спрашивает он, хватаясь за дверную ручку.  
— Куда?! — кричат в ней семь шотов текилы. — А ну стоять!

Кайло застывает на выходе не в силах пошевелиться.

— В спальню! — командует она, указывая рукой на одну из дверей в другом конце коридора.  
— Ладно-ладно, — покорно шепчет он, выдвигаясь в указанном направлении.

Мисс Палпатин следует за ним по пятам, словно и впрямь опасается, что он сбежит.

— Миленько, — выдыхает он, оказываясь в комнате с фиолетовыми стенами и кроватью с чёрным балдахином.

Рей подходит к нему вплотную и толкает на кровать. От неожиданности Кайло теряет равновесие. Девушка ловко запрыгивает на него и запускает руку под подушку, параллельно прижимаясь к нему губами и бёдрами. Доктор Рен чувствует, как его дыхательная система вновь даёт сбой. Мисс Палпатин заводит обе его руки вверх, проводя языком по шее, Кайло всхлипывает, вновь ощущая тяжесть в паху. Внезапно его внимание отвлекает какой-то звучный щелчок. Он резко пытается приподняться, но левое плечо неожиданно отдаёт странным дискомфортом.

— Что за? — он задирает голову наверх, обнаруживая, что обе его руки прикованы наручниками с чёрным пушком к прутьям кровати. — Какого?  
— А это, чтоб ты не съебался, — самодовольно ухмыляется мисс Палпатин. — А то знаю я вас, Доктор Рен.  
— А ну, отпусти, — шипит он, приподнимаясь.  
— Не-а, — хихикает Рей, отбрасывая ключик в другой конец комнаты.  
— Я буду кричать, — сообщает он.  
— Что насилуют? — интересуется она, расстёгивая на нём рубашку.  
— Да, — выдыхает он.  
— Полицейские примут тебя за идиота, — хохочет Рей, проводя указательным пальцем по его груди. — Впрочем, у меня и кляп есть для подобных случаев.  
— Нет! — рычит он, когда она приподнимается с кровати и подходит к шкафу.  
— Поздно, — смеётся мисс Палпатин. — Нечего было мне угрожать.  
— Я больше не буду, — шепчет он, наблюдая за тем, как она возвращается, держа в руках чёрный кожаный кляп с красным шариком.  
— Откройте рот, Доктор Рен, — приказывает она.  
— Нет, — шипит он, крепко сжимая зубы.  
— Открой ротик, — смеётся мисс Палпатин, — летит самолётик.

Доктор Рен плотно сжимает зубы и качает головой. Она перекидывает ногу и вновь взбирается на него, ухмыляясь. Рей ловко застёгивает кляп сзади, не обращая внимания на то, что Доктор Рен судорожно вертит головой.

— Открой ротик, — вновь повторяет она.

Кайло вновь качает головой, сжимая зубы. _«Шар, конечно, сильно давит на губы, но лучше уж так»,_ — считает он.

— Как знаете, — усмехается мисс Палпатин, скидывая с себя платье одним движением.  
— Оххх, — выдыхает Доктор Рен, ошарашенный, взирая на неё снизу вверх.

Шарик свободно проникает ему в рот, вставая на своё законное место. Доктор Рен нервно сжимает глаза, слушая заливистый смех мисс Палпатин. _«Вот это, блять, я понимаю — сеанс на дому»,_ — ехидно шепчет ему внутренний голос.

* Ключевая категория гештальт-терапии и гештальтпсихологии, целостный образ, который является большим, чем сумма его составляющих. Ключевым свойством гештальта является то, что он всегда стремится к завершению.


	6. Сеанс 5.2. Во время которого Доктор Рен полыхал пожаром несколько иного рода чем лирический герой В.В. Маяковского

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> История с перцовой мазью основана на личном опыте межполовых взаимоотношений автора (к её глубочайшему сожалению). Также предлагаю рассудить "кто виноват": мисс Палпатин, зачем-то хранившая лекарственное средство в шкафу с секс-игрушками, или же Доктор Рен, не умеющий читать этикетки и не отличающий стандартной формы упаковки лубриканта?

_«Мама!  
Ваш сын прекрасно болен!  
Мама!  
У него пожар сердца».  
© В.В. Маяковский_

— Итак, — игриво интересуется мисс Палпатин, избавляя его от ремня и расстёгивая брюки. — Как предпочитаете, Доктор Рен?  
— Мбымно, — мычит он, продолжая мотать головой во все стороны.  
— Что? — смеётся она. — Отчётливее, пожалуйста.  
— Мбымгу ы, — многозначительно изрекает он, зажмуривая веки.  
— Очень содержательно, Доктор Рен, — сообщает она. — Сразу стало всё понятно.

Рей одним движением сдёргивает с него брюки вместе с трусами и отбрасывает в другой конец комнаты.

— Ладно, — выдыхает она. — Посмотрим, что имеется у нас в арсенале.

Обнажённая мисс Палпатин в одних чёрных полупрозрачных стрингах изящно дефилирует в сторону шкафа. Кайло с широко распахнутыми глазами следит за её перемещениями

— Итак, — мечтательно тянет она, окидывая томным взглядом свои закрома половых извращений. — Ага.

Рей достаёт небольшую анальную пробочку с лисьим хвостиком и демонстрирует Доктору Рену. Кайло одобрительно кивает головой.

_«Хорошо. Очень хорошо»._

Мисс Палпатин качает головой и указывает пробкой в его сторону, многозначительно кивая. Глаза Доктора Рена настолько округляются, что по ним, кажется, можно теперь вычислять радиус и диаметр в школьных задачах.

— Олько ннн ме, — рычит он, непроизвольно сжимая ягодицы.

_«Она совсем ахуела, что ли, уже?»_

— Ок, — отвечает она на его протест, миролюбиво поднимая руки. — А если так?

Мисс Палпатин достаёт чёрную силиконовую руку почти в натуральную величину и подмигивает ему. Формой глаз Доктора Рена сейчас бы, вероятно, восхитились Малевич и Кандинский, как идеальной геометрической фигурой.

— Мумммааааа, — кричит Кайло, пытаясь разгрызть пластмассовый шарик у себя во рту.  
— Фи, — выдыхает Рей. — Какой вы привередливый, Доктор. Ага.

Мисс Палпатин загадочно улыбается и, запуская руку в шкаф, достаёт чёрные кожаные ремешки с прикреплённым к ним страпоном внушительных размеров. Доктор Рен всё же раскусывает проклятый шарик.

— Неееет! — орёт он что есть мочи, дёргаясь на кровати и ещё крепче сжимая булки.  
— Да вам понравится, — подмигивает она, продевая кожаные ремешки между своих стройных ножек. — Ну же, Доктор Рен.  
— Ничего вы в меня не засунете! — протестует он, отплёвываясь пластмассой.  
— Это мы посмотрим, — мечтательно тянет она, доставая лубрикант. — Вам клубничный или с охлаждающим эффектом?  
— Никакой, — огрызается он, свирепо вращая глазами.  
— Ну, на сухую, так на сухую, — пожимает плечами мисс Палпатин. — Моё дело предложить, а дальше уже ваши предпочтения.  
— Н-нет! — запинается он, стискивая колени. — Охл… ладно, охлаждающий.  
— Разумный выбор, — подмигивает она, выдавливая содержимое тюбика сначала на страпон, а затем немного себе в ладонь.

 _«Изыди, блять, изыди»,_ — судорожно вспоминает Доктор Рен все советы экзорциста.

— Расслабься, милый, — шепчет она, вставая коленями на кровать. — Это как комарик укусит.

 _«Нихера себе у вас там комары,_ — обречённо думает он, невольно сравнивая диаметр страпона с запястьем собственной руки. - _Из «Атомного леса»*, что ли?»_

— Раздвинь ножки, — нежно выдыхает она, слегка касаясь ладонью его пресса.  
— И не проси, — огрызается он, ещё сильнее напрягая мышцы.  
— А я и не прошу, — вздёргивает бровью мисс Палпатин, — я приказываю.  
— А я не выполняю ничьих приказов, — парирует он. — Я свободный человек в свободной стране!  
— Значит, — слегка разочарованно тянет Рей. — Будешь жестоко наказан.

Она возвращается к шкафу и достаёт красную кожаную плётку и затем, чуть залезая в глубину, огромную складную деревяшку, в которой Доктор Рен, приглядываясь, узнаёт распорку для ног.

 _«У неё там чё? Подпольный филиал АлиЭкспресс, что ли?»_ — морщится он в надежде, что демонстрация ассортимента закончена.

— Не раздвинешь ножки? — интересуется мисс Палпатин, прищуриваясь.  
— Нет, — отрицательно качает головой он.  
— Ну как скажешь, — спокойно отвечает она.

Рей возвращается к кровати со своими находками и пытается пропихнуть деревяшку между его щиколоток. Доктор Рен, разумеется, не собирается сдаваться без боя, изворачиваясь на простынях, как уж на сковородке.

— Не вертись, — возмущается она, хмурясь.  
— Не буду, если перестанешь покушаться на святое, — парирует он.  
— Это задница, — отвечает она, — идиот. Как она может быть святой?  
— У меня святая, — утверждает Доктор Рен.  
— Ладно, — яростно выдыхает она. — Напросился.

Первый удар плети приходится по его щиколотке.

— Аааааа, — орёт Доктор Рен, чувствуя сильное жжение. — Это нихуя не для сексуальных утех штуковина!  
— Конечно, нет, — довольно ухмыляется она. — Я же покупала её в магазине _«Всё для лошади и всадника»_.

 _«Ебанутая,_ — шепчет он, скрипя зубами. — _Нашла себе, блять, скакуна»._

— Это тебе за то, что морозился почти месяц, — сообщает она, показывая язык.

Второй удар приходится чуть повыше, в районе бедра.

— В порно так никто не делает! — шипит он морщась.  
— В порно всё ложь, — ухмыляется в ответ мисс Палпатин. — А это тебе за то, что прятал стояк за занавеской.  
— А чё? — спохватывается Доктор Рен. — Было заметно?  
— Конечно, блять, — сообщает она, нанося третий удар. — Было очень заметно, занавеска топорщилась.  
— Это из-за форточки, — поясняет он, зажмуриваясь.  
— Идиот, — выдыхает мисс Палпатин. — У тебя форточка на уровне батареи находится?  
— Н-нет, — закашливается он. — И вообще! Мой стояк! Хочу показываю! Хочу — нет!  
— То есть мне не хотел, — прищуривается она, вновь занося плеть.  
— Я этого не говорил, — тараторит Кайло, сжимаясь изнутри.  
— Получай, паскуда! — яростно кричит она, со всей силы накрывая его плетью по диагонали торса.  
— Ааааааааааа! — ревёт нечеловеческим голосом Доктор Рен, дёргаясь, что есть мочи.

Его протяжный рык сопровождается диким скрежетом металла и треском. Кайло инстинктивно хватается за пострадавшую грудь, и лишь спустя несколько секунд до него доходит, что его ладони находятся перед его взором, он озадаченно смотрит назад на изголовье кровати и понимает, что вырвал наручники вместе с металлическими прутьями. Доктор Рен сбрасывает прутья под кровать и разминает затёкшие плечи. Мисс Палпатин стоит коленями на одеяле будто онемевшая.

— А вот теперь, — яростно выдыхает он, одним движением вырывая плеть из её ослабевших рук и отбрасывая в другой конец комнаты, — пизда тебе, сука.  
— Ой, — жалобно пищит Рей, когда он с треском срывает тонкое кружево стрингов вместе с кожаными ремешками.  
— Сейчас будет тебе _«ой»_ , — злобно рычит он ей на ухо, — и _«ой»_ будет, и _«ой-ой-ой»_ , и _«ай-яй-яй»_. Всё тебе будет.  
— Доктор, — напоминает она дрожащим голосом. — _«Не навреди»_.  
— Что _«не навреди»_? — усмехается Кайло одним движением, нагибая её и вдавливая лицом в простыню.  
— Вы же доктор, — поясняет она тоненьким голоском. — Главный принцип _«не навреди»_.  
— Это у себя в кабинете я был доктор, — напоминает он, — и прятал стояк за занавеской. А здесь я тебя выебу, как сам захочу, доминатрикс хренова.

— Ай! — вскрикивает она, когда он без предупреждения вводит в неё сразу три пальца.  
— Да ладно тебе _«ай»_ , — рычит он, наклоняясь к её уху. — Я видел, что и каких размеров там бывало, так что не прокатит твоё _«ай»_.  
— Засунь свой член уже туда, — мычит она в простыню, — и проверим. _«Ай»_ там или _«пфффф»_.  
— Ну, почему же? — усмехается он. — Может, я не хочу _«туда»_? Может, я хочу сюда?

Он резко вынимает из неё пальцы, отчего она жалобно всхлипывает и прислоняет их к сфинктеру.

— Ты меня сейчас удивить пытался? Или что? — прыскает мисс Палпатин в простыню, за что получает увесистый шлепок по заднице.

— А вот сюда, — погружает он в неё большой палец, — мы засунем что-нибудь поинтереснее.  
— _«Приключения Тома Сойера»_ , что ли? — хохочет она, виляя задницей.  
— Сука, — Кайло отвешивает ещё один шлепок. — У тебя ещё один кляп есть?  
— Нет, больше нет, — отвечает она. — Надо было с тем аккуратнее обращаться.  
— Жаль, — тянет он, осторожно погружаясь одним пальчиком в её попку. — Тебе охлаждающий? Или с клубникой?  
— Мне с клубникой, — уверенно сообщает она.  
— А скотч есть? — интересуется он.  
— На кухне посмотри в левом нижнем ящике крайней стойки, — информирует она его.  
— Минуту, — выдыхает он, нехотя приподнимаясь с кровати и направляясь к валяющемуся на ковре ключику.

Доктор Рен отстёгивает наручники с обоих запястий и возвращается к кровати, довольно отмечая, что мисс Палпатин стоит всё в той же позе, что он её и оставил.

— Ползи выше! — командует Кайло, вновь шлёпая её по ягодице.  
— Хорошо, Доктор, — усмехается она, слегка приподнимаясь и делая несколько шажков на коленях к изголовью.  
— Руки! — рычит он, дрожа от напряжения в собственном паху.

Рей покорно протягивает руки вперёд, и он цепляет наручниками каждую за оставшуюся целой нижнюю балку.

— Прогнись, — приказывает Рен, с удовольствием наблюдая, как она выполняет его указание.  
— Как скажете, Доктор, — шепчет Рей.  
— Совет номер один, доминатрикс, — усмехается он. — Хочешь выебать кого-нибудь в задницу, цепляй его животом вниз.  
— Ой, всё, — закатывает глаза Рей. — Ты в порнушке учился?  
— Да, — согласно кивает Кайло.  
— А я в ней снималась, — напоминает она. — Так что это ты мне сейчас экзамен сдаёшь, считай.  
— По видеолекциям? — прыскает Кайло.  
— По видеолекциям, — согласно кивает она.  
— Ладно, лекторша, — возбуждённо выдыхает он. — Лежи и не рыпайся. Я мигом.

Шипя от напряжения в паху и чертыхаясь, Кайло отправляется на кухню. _«Довела, дрянь такая»_. Коты, лежащие стройным рядком в коридоре, провожают его недовольным фырканьем.

— Что? — интересуется Доктор Рен у самого толстенького, расположившегося аккурат перед кухонной дверью. — Ваша ебанутая хозяйка меня чуть анально не дефлорировала!  
— Мяуууу, — отвечает ему жалобный кошачий писк.  
— Вот именно, — соглашается Кайло, зажигая свет.

Скотч вместе с ножницами обнаруживается ровно там, где она и указала.

— Что там? — взволнованно интересуется Рей, когда он вновь врывается в комнату. — Ты с кем разговаривал в коридоре? Я одна живу!  
— С котом, — кратко отвечает Доктор Рен.  
— Ты нормальный вообще? — вопрошает она, прежде чем он зажимает клейкой лентой её губы.  
— Нет, киса, — шепчет он, покусывая её мочку уха. — В психотерапевты вообще не идут те, у кого всё нормально с кукухой. Я ебанутый, как и ты.  
— Умымае, — мычит она сквозь скотч.  
— Так гораздо лучше, — замечает он, проводя рукой по её заднице, — так ты мне нравишься больше всего.

Доктор Рен подходит к тому самому тайному шкафу, распахивает дверцы и присвистывает.

— Как на базаре, блять, — комментирует он. — Выбирал бы до самого утра, но боюсь помереть от спермотоксикоза.

Рука самопроизвольно тянется к той самой чёрной руке, но он же, в отличие от неё, не изверг, поэтому Кайло после недолгих метаний останавливает свой выбор на дилдо средних размеров. Тюбик со смазкой он хватает с боковой полки.

— Не уйду, — угрожает он, — пока не опробуем весь ассортимент.

Мисс Палпатин что-то бессвязно мычит ему в ответ. _«Ну, то есть, где-то лет через десять»,_ — прикидывает внутренний голос. Стояк даёт о себе знать резкой пульсацией, и Доктор Рен торопливо захлопывает дверцы шкафа. В конце концов, он дрочил два года, ещё пару минут как-нибудь продержится.

— Допрыгалась? — интересуется он, шлёпая её упругим силиконовым членом по заднице.

Мисс Палпатин слегка взвизгивает и прогибается ещё сильнее в пояснице. Кайло разводит её колени на кровати шире, самодовольно отмечая, что промежность уже блестит от смазки, и аккуратно вводит дилдо в вагину.

— Мбыбурбрее, — издаёт Рей, оборачиваясь в его сторону.  
— Знаешь, — тянет он, прищуриваясь, и резким движением срывает скотч с её губ, — я передумал. Хочу тебя слышать.  
— Ебать, ты неторопливый, конечно, — рычит она, облизывая потрескавшиеся губы.  
— Так поторопи, — предлагает он, лениво сношая её искусственным членом.  
— Быстрее, — выдыхает она, дрожащим голосом.  
— Что быстрее? — интересуется он, прекращая своё развлечение, выдавливая несколько капель из тюбика и проникая, одним пальчиком её задницу.  
— Быстрее, Доктор, — шепчет она. — Мне нужна скорая анальная помощь.

Ещё несколько капель он аккуратно растирает по своему члену, закусывая губу.

— Ауч, — взвизгивает Рей. — Щиплет!  
— Что-то да, — удивлённо соглашается Доктор Рен, ощущая какие-то странные покалывания в собственном половом органе.  
— Это чё за смазка такая? — шипит мисс Палпатин.  
— Вот, — протягивает он тубу к её лицу, морщась от жжения в половом члене. — В шкафу взял.

Мисс Палпатин озадаченно смотрит на тюбик, потом на него, потом ещё раз на тюбик, потом опять на него и, обессиленная, опадает на простыни, заливаясь смехом. Кайло подносит тюбик к глазами и щурится, читая: _«Капсикам. Мазь для наружного применения. С экстрактом красного перца»._

— Сукаааааа, — ревёт он на всю квартиру, глядя на свой полыхающий огнём причиндал. — У меня, блять, член дерёт конкретно!  
— Придурок, — кричит на него Рей. — Ты когда-нибудь видел смазку такой формы вообще?! Доктор хренов!  
— Я психотерапевт! — пищит он фальцетом, пытаясь стереть проклятую мазь краем простыни.  
— Мудак ты! — орёт она, хаотично дёргая задницей. — У меня пожар жопы теперь!  
— А у меня пожар члена! — стонет он, ощущая, как одинокая скупая мужская слеза непроизвольно скатывается по щеке.  
— Освободи меня! — кряхтит она, приподнимаясь на коленях. — Нужно срочно смыть эту дрянь!  
— Да, да, сейчас, — повизгивает Доктор Рен и тянет руку к ключу, валяющемуся на ковре рядом с кроватью.

Освобождённая мисс Палпатин в считанные доли секунды оказывается на ногах.

— Ванная по коридору справа, — шипит она, скрываясь за дверью в прыжке со скоростью метеорита.

Кайло подрывается вслед за ней, беззвучно роняя слёзы на свою побагровевшую головку, от чего начинает щипать ещё сильнее. Распахивая дверь в ванную, он случайно наступает на хвост рядом лежащему коту, который взвизгивает и вцепляется когтями в его икру.

— Ааааааа, — орёт Доктор Рен не своим голосом, врываясь в ванную с повисшим на ноге котом. — Меня твой кот укусил.  
— Надеюсь, за член? — ядовито интересуется она, с кайфующим видом прикладывая лейку с ледяной водой к заднему проходу.  
— А я? — почти рыдая спрашивает он.  
— В раковину, — командует она.

Кот наконец-то соизволит отцепиться от его ноги, и Кайло врубает холодную воду на полную мощность, нагибаясь над раковиной. Облегчение наступает моментально.

— Уффффф, — выдыхает он, утирая ладонью слёзы, непроизвольно стекающие по щекам.  
— Тебя, блять, не смутило, — интересуется она, — что клубничная смазка нихуя не пахнет клубникой?  
— Не думал я об этом, блять, — огрызается он. — Вообще хуёво думается, знаешь ли, когда ты рядом, голая и связанная.  
— Стоит заметить, — отвечает она, — что если б доминировала я, такой херни бы не случилось.  
— Со мной такая херня тоже впервые! — объясняется он. — Что это за перцовая хуйня? Почему не обычный человеческий ибупрофен, блять!  
— Вот теперь из-за тебя, — возмущается Рей, — мы оба «ибём» этот самый «фен»! Ну, или он нас «ибёт»!  
— Нахера ты вообще там хранила эту мазь? — злобно интересуется он, продолжая морозить член в ледяной воде.  
— От боли в мышцах хорошо, — поясняет она. — Ты попробуй по десять часов в день сниматься в разных, не самых естественных позах.  
— Так ты не снимайся, — парирует он.  
— Это, вообще-то, моя работа, — возмущается она, выключая душ. — Уффф, кажется, полегчало.  
— Да? — спрашивает он, тоже выключая кран.

Через несколько секунд член начинает жечь с новой силой.

— Мне не помогло, — стонет он, вновь врубая холодную воду.  
— Ну, подержи ещё, — пожимает плечами она, вытираясь полотенцем.

Спустя полчаса он всё ещё нуждается в ледяной воде, а она, судя по всему, отправляет в Вотсапе аудиосообщения о его фейле куче каких-то баб со всеми мельчайшими подробностями.

— Ты можешь это делать так, чтобы я этого хотя бы не слышал? — интересуется он, выглядывая за дверь.  
— У тебя там уже скоро хрен отвалится, — кричит она ему, — выходи!  
— Да я его уже, блять, не чувствую! — отвечает он.  
— _«Пейн, я не чувствую ног!»_ ** — прыскает она. — Чё держишь тогда? Боишься, что снова в очко полезу?  
— Нет, — шипит он. — Я его достаю на минуту и ничего не чувствую, а потом снова начинает жечь.  
— Девочки советуют запихнуть в открытую морозилку на пару минут, — сообщает Рей.  
— Ты ещё и совета спросила у _«девочек»_? — закатывает глаза он.  
— Чему ты удивляешься? — интересуется она. — Девочки за этот месяц узнали о тебе больше, чем ты сам знал когда-либо.  
— И что же, например? — обречённо спрашивает он, выключая воду и направляясь на кухню, чтобы последовать совету _«девочек»_.  
— Пейдж нашла видео в Фейсбуке, где в студенческом театре на первом курсе ты играешь фаллический символ***, — угорает она.  
— Я не виноват, — возмущается он, открывая морозильную камеру. — Я был самым высоким на курсе!  
— Тебе шло, — смеётся она, следуя за ним на кухню.

Доктор Рен предстаёт перед ней свесившим свой многострадальный хрен в самый верхний ящик её морозилки, где располагается камера со льдом. Холодные пары действительно дарят некоторое облегчение.

— Ну, как? — интересуется она. — Полегче?  
— Мне кажется, — обречённо выдыхает Кайло, с невыразимой грустью глядя на свой сморщившийся побагровевший причиндал, — что он сейчас точно замёрзнет и отвалится.  
— А ты подержи пару секунд, вынь, потом снова положи в лёд, — заботливо советует она.  
— Ладно, — выдыхает он, начиная совершать медленные вращательно-толкательные движения бёдрами в отношении её морозильной камеры.

 _«Приехал трахнуть порнозвезду, а трахнул её морозилку»,_ — закатывает глаза он.

Все четверо котов заходят в кухню вместе с ней, пристально взирая на него удивлёнными зелёными глазами.

— Да-да, — вновь обращается он к самому толстенькому. — Я ебанат.

Мисс Палпатин прыскает, глядя на него, подходит и аккуратно приобнимает за плечи.

— Знаете, Доктор, — говорит Рей. — Я довольно прямолинейна.  
— Я заметил, — отвечает он, вновь погружая пенис в лёд.  
— Так вот, — продолжает она, — вы мне нравитесь. Несмотря на то, что я видела как вы играете фаллический символ в студенческом театре, прячете стоящий хрен за занавеской и трахаете мою морозильную камеру, а также несмотря на то, что вы чуть не сожгли мою задницу и походу сожгли-таки свой член. Но вы мне всё равно нравитесь.

Доктор Рен поворачивается в её сторону и растерянно смотрит, теряя равновесие и совершая слишком сильный толчок бёдрами вперёд.

— Ай, — выдыхает он, чувствуя лёгкое покалывание.

Кайло резко переводит взгляд вниз, обречённо отмечая, что только что защемил крайнюю плоть ящиком со льдом.

* Анимационный сериал.  
** Цитата из фильма Ника Касла "Майор Пейн" 1995 г.  
*** Одна из ключевых категорий психоанализа Жака Лакана, обозначающая символ Другого, который порождает в субъекте желание обладания. В психоанализе Юнга фаллический символ обозначает либидо.


	7. Сеанс 5.3. Во время которого Доктор Рен осознал, что "мелочи жизни" не такие уж и мелочи

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обложка от The August sun 😍https://sun1-24.userapi.com/9l4wsLWZfUpEKbjcrO6ZultI_PiqF5_qMOC1AA/sSZ31c063xw.jpg
> 
> Pestle тут подходящий арт скинула https://sun9-16.userapi.com/c626219/v626219510/3ae9/3oF4ZP9yxXA.jpg
> 
> Уфффф. Автор отправляется открывать бутылку "просекко", ибо переживала в этой главе за своих двух ёбздиков, как за родных 😂 За мисс Палпатин, которая смогла, и за член, который воскрес!

— Никогда не воспринимала слово _«членовредительство»_ столь буквально, — замечает мисс Палпатин, с ухмылкой наблюдая за высвобождением крайней плоти из плена морозильной камеры. — Очень жаль.  
— Что жаль? — уточняет Кайло, разминая рукой свой одеревеневший агрегат.  
— Жаль, что ты так обращаешься со своим довольно выдающимся хреном, — уточняет она.  
— До твоего появления в моей жизни, — шипит Рен, — я нормально с ним обращался.  
— Я даже подумываю заняться теперь общественной деятельностью, — заявляет она, слегка отступая от него.  
— Это к чему сейчас? — закатывает глаза Доктор.  
— Буду бороться за принятие закона _«О жестоком обращении с членами»_!  
— Не думала организовать _«Фонд поддержки пострадавших членов»_? — уточняет он.  
— Пока нет, — призадумывается она.  
— Зря, — скептически выдыхает Кайло. — Поверь, ты в своей жизни сделала столько всего для помощи членам, что уже вполне тянет на Нобелевскую премию мира.  
— И насколько часто конкретно ты прибегал к моей помощи? — интересуется она, приподнимая бровь.  
— Ежедневно, — отвечает он. — Раза по три, в последний месяц — по пять.  
— Странно, что твой член не отсох ещё до этого несчастного случая, — удивляется она, качая головой.  
— Он живучий, — улыбается Кайло, прислушиваясь к ощущениям в паху.  
— _«Пенис, который выжил»_ , — прыскает мисс Палпатин. — Неплохое название для романа. Не пробовал трахать живых баб?  
— Пробовал, — честно отвечает Кайло. — В Универе как-то разок-другой.  
— А потом что? — лукаво интересуется мисс Палпатин.  
— А потом друг подарил мне на ДР подписку на Порнхаб, — откровенничает Доктор. — Ну, и пошло-поехало.

_«Будь он неладен, этот рыжий гандон»._

— И сколько лет ты не спал с живыми женщинами? — уточняет она.  
— Нууууу, — задумывается Кайло. — Лет восемь.

 _«Ахуеть, блять, подсчитал»._ Мисс Палпатин недоверчиво смотрит на него, округлив глаза.

— Тогда неудивительно, что ты не вспомнил, как выглядит смазка, — язвит она. — В мезозое они и впрямь, наверное, в металических тубах продавались.  
— В мезозое жили динозавры, — решает он блеснуть знаниями.  
— Которые благополучно вымерли, потому что, видимо, как и ты, предпочитали дрочку ебле, — парирует Рей.  
— Странно, — с наигранной задумчивостью тянет Кайло. — Я всегда думал, что виной тому был метеорит.  
— Ты же психотерапевт, виной всему всегда недоёб! Метеорит просто устал смотреть с небес на всех этих задротов и решил прекратить их мучения, — утверждает она.  
— Сводить всё к сексу — слишком узкий взгляд для профессионала, — возражает Доктор Рен.  
— Ага, — соглашается Рей, — говорит человек, который дрочит по пять раз в день.

_«И вот хуй же ты с ней поспоришь»._

— Это всё ты, вообще-то! — возмущается он.  
— Можно подумать, — парирует Рей, — что это я по пять раз в сутки насильно врубаю тебе порнуху, приматывая тебя к стулу, и начинаю дёргать за хуй. А ты плачешь, отбиваешься и зовёшь мамочку.  
— Да при чём здесь опять моя мать?! — взрывается он.  
— Что значит _«опять»_? — уточняет она, прищуриваясь.  
— Охххх, — шумно выдыхает Кайло. — Нет, ничего.

Толстенький кот жалобно мяукает, незаметно подкравшись вплотную к Кайло, и начинает тереться об его ногу.

— Почему они все на меня смотрят? — раздражённо уточняет он, оглядывая её зоопарк.  
— Им похуй на тебя, — огрызается Рей. — Их интересует исключительно морозилка, там можно полакомиться сосисочкой.  
— Какой? — слегка удивлённо спрашивает Кайло, заглядывая в ящик со льдом.  
— Ну, уж точно не твоей, — разводит руками мисс Палпатин. — Твоей теперь можно будет полакомиться явно не скоро.  
— Думаю, — ядовито тянет он, — конкретно ты не умрёшь от голода. Перекусишь на работе. Там сплошное сосисочное меню.  
— Перекушу, — соглашается она, — пока ты будешь смотреть видосики рецептов.  
— Ну, вот и перекусывай, — рычит Доктор Рен.  
— Ну, вот и перекушу, — передразнивает его мисс Палпатин.  
— Тогда чё ты к моей сосиске прицепилась, — ревёт он на всю кухню так, что шерстяной толстяк в испуге отпрыгивает от него к двери, — если не голодная?!  
— Может, я прожорливая? — подмигивает она.  
— Да непохоже, — отвечает Кайло, — вон даже сисек не наела.

Лицо мисс Палпатин моментально меняется в выражении, а затем и в цвете, и Кайло до боли прикусывает язык, понимая, что, кажется, только что наступил на больную мозоль и не просто наступил, а попрыгал на ней всем своим девяносто килограммовым весом. Он в растерянности наблюдает, как глаза Рей увлажняются, а губы начинают дрожать. Она всхлипывает носом и закрывает лицо руками, разражаясь горькими рыданиями по всей кухне.

— Чёрт, мисс Палпат… — запинается он, — то есть, Рей. Ну, сиськи и сиськи, это же такая несущественная проблема.  
— Несущ-несу-ществ-вен-ная! — кричит она, давясь всхлипами, и сползает по стене рядом с холодильником.  
— Конечно, — с воодушевлением выдыхает он, подступаясь к ней, — совершенно незначительная.  
— Незнач-чит-тельн-ные! — взвизгивает она, утыкаясь лицом в колени, и разражаясь ещё более громкими и протяжными стенаниями.

_«Психотерапевт хренов»._

— Рей, — с максимальной нежностью, на которую способен, шепчет он, неуклюже наклоняясь над ней и накрывая её голову ладонью, — ну, это же всё такие мелочи жизни.  
— М-мелоч-чи! — взрывается она, отчаянно отталкивая его ногой от себя.

Сквозь пелену её всхлипов позади слышится агрессивное шипение, и Доктор Рен резко оборачивается, обнаруживая за своей спиной взъерошенного толстяка. Шерсть стоит дыбом, спина выгнута, когти выпущены, хищный взгляд зелёных глаз направлен на него, будто котяра всем своим видом желает сообщить, что шутки про сиськи, пожалуй, единственное, что строго-настрого запрещено в этом доме

— Понял я, — отвечает он шерстяному чудищу. — Понял. Ебало завалил.

Кот хищно шипит, слегка расслабляясь.

— Ну, откуда ж я мог знать? — интересуется он, глядя в зелёные глаза хищника.

 _«Мог бы и догадаться, вообще-то»_ , — отвечает ему недовольное фырканье. Доктор Рен и сам понимает, что проявил фатальный уровень эмпатии. Вот за такое точно лицензии необходимо лишать. _«Ладно,_ — выдыхает он, — _зайдём с другой стороны»_.

— Зато у тебя задница классная, — выдавливает из себя Кайло спустя несколько секунд раздумий.  
— За-за-то! — всхлипывает она, сворачиваясь калачиком у стены.

Доктор Рен безнадёжно закрывает глаза и обещает себе завтра же написать письмо в деканат с просьбой аннулировать его диплом. _«Так, хорошо, попытка номер три»._

— Рей, — шепчет он, устраиваясь рядом с ней на корточках. — Рей, покажи мне свои ахуенные сиськи.  
— А то что? — сопит она, слегка отрывая от коленей красные заплаканные глаза. — Не разглядел? Да?!

Кайло шумно выдыхает, пытаясь неуклюже обнять её, за что тут же получает локтем в подбородок.

— Может тебе ещё и лупу дать? — кричит она, прежде чем вновь уткнуться лицом в колени.

 _«Всё, что вы скажете, может быть использовано против вас,_ — мысленно тянет Кайло, — _жаль, что в отличие от американской судебно-правовой системы у женщин не существует понятия презумпции невиновности»._ У Рей, кажется, заканчиваются слёзы, и она просто устало всхлипывает, дрожа всем телом, завёрнутым в короткое махровое полотенце, на полу.

— Ну, ты чего, — Доктор Рен предпринимает последнюю отчаянную попытку, — моя маленькая?

_«Опять это ебаное слово! Да что ж ты будешь делать?!»_

— Пошёл вон! — ревёт Рей, вскакивая на ноги и красноречивым жестом указывая на дверь.  
— Прости, — это всё, что он способен сказать, приподнимаясь с корточек.  
— Уходи, — кидает она дрожащим голосом, — ты же так этого хотел.  
— Да не хотел я! — кричит он, разводя руками.  
— Ты сказал… — начинает она.  
— Мало ли, что я сказал вообще?! — вспыхивает он. — Рей, ну ты сама подумай, если бы мне не нравились твои сиськи, разве бы я удрачивался по тебе сутками, как пубертатный школьник?!  
— Не знаю, — расстроенно тянет она, шмыгая носом. — Ты сказал это так зло.  
— Я, блять, был зол на себя, — объясняет Кайло. — Моя самооценка пробила дно Марианской впадины и медленно устремилась к центру Земли после всей этой истории с мазью и морозилкой. Даже у моего злосчастного члена больше шансов подняться вновь, чем у моей самооценки!  
— Да не случилось же ничего криминального, — выдыхает она, — ну, поржали — забыли. Бывает.  
— Думаешь, я не мечтал тебя завалить на столе в своём кабинете с того самого момента, как ты появилась на пороге в этом полупрозрачном топе?!  
— Так какого хрена тогда ты шарахался от меня, как чёрт от ладана? — закипает Рей.  
— Да потому что думал, что облажаюсь! — распространяется он. — Как оно, собственно говоря, и вышло! Хотел доказать, что могу оттрахать тебя не хуже, чем в порнухе, а по итогу что? Химический ожог члена, трахнутая морозилка и рыдающая на полу ты!  
— _«Как в порнухе»_? — недоверчиво переспрашивает она. — Да я не хочу _«как в порнухе»_! У меня почти через день _«как в порнухе»_! Я хочу как у людей!  
— Это как? — непонимающе шепчет Рен.  
— Господи! — разводит руками она. — Да я бы кончила с тобой за десять минут самого уныленького миссионера, не потому что ты бы драл меня как какой-то мачо из порно, а тупо потому что это ты! Ты думаешь, что, когда я говорила, что не могу больше видеть хуи, я шутила, что ли?  
— Ну, нет, — сконфуженно отвечает Кайло, пытаясь в срочном порядке осмыслить вновь поступающую информацию.  
— Я постоянно вижу мелькающие перед собой туда-сюда хуи, иногда новые, иногда знакомые, иногда приевшиеся, иногда заебавшие уже вконец просто! Все эти хуи, блять, обколоты хер пойми чем, чтобы стояли по три часа, пока вы не с первых, и часто не со вторых дублей снимаете материал на час. Потом это всё монтируется, редактируется, если какие-то сцены не удались, они потом доснимаются в другие дни! И вот, счастливый и довольный, ты наблюдаешь конечный продукт на своём Порнхабе, увлечённо мастурбируя на то, как какой-то член дерёт меня и в хвост, и в гриву целый час! Только ты нихера не понимаешь, что этот самый хуй мы до этого ещё час ставили таблетками, уколами и танцами с бубном, потому что его хозяин работает сутками, не покладая, блять, члена!  
— Оххххххх, — только и способен выдавить из себя Доктор Рен.  
— Только не говори, — закатывает глаза мисс Палпатин, — что ты этого не знал.

Кайло ничего не отвечает, отступая к стене.

— Что, блять? — вопрошает она. — Разрыв шаблона?  
— Ху-хуже, — запинается он, — кажется, экзистенциальный кризис*.  
— Давай потом терапию, — устало морщит она носик.  
— Конечно, — согласно кивает он.  
— Я, блять, извелась уже за всё это время! Я выебала мозги всем девочкам! Я выясняла у всех знакомых мужиков, что со мной не так! И я не ношу в обычной жизни прозрачный шмот и латекс, только на твои ебаные приёмы! А вот лифчики я как правило ношу, вообще-то! Я записалась на консультацию по увеличению груди к хирургу! Я пропалила в инсте, что ты лайкнул две подряд фотки Фазмы, именно поэтому я на завтра записана в салон, где меня перекрасят в блондинку! — мисс Палпатин вновь срывается на всхлипы, утирая слёзы тыльной стороной ладони.

Доктор Рен устало закрывает глаза, вспоминая все эти многочисленные истории клиентов про не встал, встал и упал, упал, даже не вставая, и прочее. _«Да что эти люди знают о хуёвом сексе вообще? Вот у них с мисс Палпатин не задалось, так не задалось»_.

— Но, — деликатно возражает он, — мне вообще не нравятся блондинки.  
— Зачем ты лайкнул две подряд фотки Фазмы? — грозно рычит она.

_«Так, ну, его мнение здесь ожидаемо никого не интересует»._

— Да я, блять, не помню! — честно отвечает он. — Ну, не запоминаю я такие вещи!  
— А ну вспоминай! — пышет злобой мисс Палпатин.  
— Ну, может, просто зашёл на её страницу! — пожимает плечами он.  
— А на страницу зачем заходил? — щурится Рей, утирая ладонью ещё одну слезинку.

 _«Ревнивая порноактриса,_ — устало закатывает он глаза, — _с ума сойти можно. Хотя они тут уже, собственно говоря»._

— Знаешь, что? — наконец, выдыхает он.  
— Что? — всхлипывает Рей.  
— Вот за всё плохое, что я делал или не делал, умышленно или случайно, — начинает он, — выеби ты меня уже этим своим стрёмным страпоном и успокойся, а? Хорошо? Ну не могу я, когда ты плачешь.

 _«Кажется, если пойти на сделку со следствием, наказание может быть смягчено»._ Мисс Палпатин резко перестаёт всхлипывать и устремляет на него свой удивлённый взгляд.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно? — спрашивает она.  
— Ну, я всё равно больше ни на что особо не пригоден этой ночью, — разводит руками он, с грустью поглядывая на свой пострадавший орган.  
— Я скинула скрины фоток девочкам в чат, — вновь начинает всхлипывать Рей, — они сказали, что она корова. Но мне то, блять, было не легче!  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — Доктор Рен понимает, что наиболее рационально сейчас просто соглашаться со всем, — ну, накажи ты меня уже страпоном, и дело с концом.

_«Пока тебе этот самый конец и не отрубили»._

— В спальню! — командует мисс Палпатин, всё ещё по инерции, всхлипывая.  
— Слушаюсь, моя госпожа! — храбрится он, отправляясь в указанном направлении.

Шмыгающая носом _«госпожа»_ следует за ним.

Лёжа на кровати, он полным смирения взглядом наблюдает, как Рей поднимает сорванный им пару часов назад страпон и ехидно ухмыляется. Его решительность улетучивается с каждой секундой, пока она скидывает полотенце, вновь натягивает ремешки и застёгивает их на себе. Задница доктора непроизвольно сжимается, убеждённая, что преступление совершенно несоразмерно наказанию.

— Оххххх, — шумно выдыхает он, морщась. — И не жалко тебе меня?  
— А нефиг было баб других лайкать, — улыбается мисс Палпатин.  
— Да она же всего лишь моя секретарша, — верещит он, в испуге взирая на эту чёрную продолговатую штуковину между её ног.  
— Секретарша, — в задумчивости тянет Рей. — Ну, конечно же!

Доктор Рен закусывает себе язык, понимая, что если продолжит свои разглагольствования, то в него ещё и бейсбольную биту запихают ненароком. Он видел в шкафу в углу. При том, используя для этих целей ту самую смазку, которой пытался воспользоваться он сам пару часов назад.

— Охлаждающую? — уточняет она, забирая флакон с полки.  
— Любую, только не горячительную, — стонет он, зажмуривая глаза.

Мисс Палпатин давится смешком и нависает над ним, задевая его живот огромной силиконовой штуковиной. Рен шумно выдыхает, ощущая, как она слегка прикусывает его нижнюю губу, пока её тоненькие шаловливые пальчики устремляются к его инстинктивно сжавшейся заднице.

— Да ты чего так зажался? — протестует она. — Расслабься.  
— Инстинкт натурала, — нервно хрипит он.  
— Ну, расслабься же, — шепчет Рей, прикусывая его мочку уха.

 _«Ладно,_ — обречённо думает он. — _Назвался груздем, раскрывай свой кузов. Ну, или как там было?»_ Кайло пытается расслабить мышцы, тем не менее, вздрагивая от каждого её прикосновения.

— Ну, давай же, — стонет она, надавливая своим тоненьким пальчиком на его вход.  
— Да я пытаюсь, — шипит он. — Знал бы, хоть жопу побрил.  
— Ну, в следующий раз побреешь, — пожимает плечами она.

 _«В следующий раз, сука»._ Рей выдавливает на пальчики немного смазки, аккуратно целуя его живот и Доктор Рен шумно вбирает в себя воздух, ощущая несильные пощипывания в паху. Член слегка дёргается и начинает оживать. _«Неубиваемый какой, ты ж посмотри»._  
— Ой! — взвизгивает Рей, когда внезапно воскресший покойник задевает её сосок, пока она выцеловывает живот Доктора, приставив пальцы к его анальному отверстию. — А мы тебя уже и не ожидали увидеть.  
— Стандартный сюжетный ход для Диснея, — скептически замечает Кайло. — Вроде как помер, но вроде как и не совсем. Хотя ему всё ещё требуется помощь.  
— Неотложная? — интересуется мисс Палпатин, припомнимся бровь.  
— Неотложная, — соглашается Рен.  
— Всё, что в моих силах! — вдохновляется она.  
— Тогда срочно сделай ему искусственное дыхание.

Рей отрывается от его пресса и спускается вниз, аккуратно задевая головку языком. Доктор Рен сдавленно охает и цепляет рукой прядь её волос.

— Как он? — интересуется она, слегка отстраняясь.  
— Чуть-чуть щиплет, — отвечает он, — но терпимо.

Мисс Палпатин слегка улыбается и переключает своё внимание на основание, аккуратно массируя пальчиками сфинктер. Доктор расслабляется и удивлённо всхлипывает, когда она погружает в него один пальчик, задевая простату. Рей поднимается языком вверх, обратно к головке, опускаясь на него своим ртом.

— Ой! — взвизгивает Кайло, чувствуя, как к первому пальчику медленно толкается на помощь второй.

Это всего лишь два её тонких пальца, а ему кажется, что он уже переполнен. Доктор Рен жмурится, не представляя, как примет в себя эту здоровенную чёрную штуковину.

— Готов? — интересуется она, отпуская его своими губами и слегка разводя пальчики внутри.  
— Угу, — обречённо кивает он, ощущая, как простата импульсом посылает дополнительное возбуждение, окончательно оживляя покойника.

Рей с ухмылкой приставляет огроменный чёрный страпон к его сфинктеру, Доктор зажмуривается и резко дёргается, будто от удара. _«Господи, прости!»_

— Ладно, — хохочет Рей, неожиданно отстраняясь и приподнимаясь с кровати.  
— Что? — стонет он, ощущая пустоту внутри себя, оставленную её пальчиками.  
— У меня, разумеется, есть поменьше, — поясняет она, вновь подходя к шкафу. — Я ж, в отличие от великих теоретиков, реалистично смотрю на вещи в сексе.

Мисс Палпатин возвращается на кровать с небольшим, слегка рельефным страпончиком между ног, закреплённым чуть более толстыми ремешками.

— Тот оставим для следующего раза, — поясняет она.

 _«Для следующего, блять, раза. Видимо, когда он жопу побреет»._ Рей смазывает новый страпон и приставляет его ко входу. « _Ну, вот этот диаметр уже более соразмерен преступлению»._ Доктор, впечатлённый её внезапным человеколюбием, решает мужественно встречать инородный предмет своей заднице с широко распахнутыми глазами. Она подаётся вперёд бёдрами и помещает свою маленькую ладошку на его член.

— Ащщщщщ, — шипит он, когда она толкается ещё раз, погружая в него страпон чуть более чем наполовину.

Простата разражается волной наслаждения, и Доктор закрывает глаза, концентрируясь на том, как она массирует своей тоненькой ладошкой его хрен.

— Ну, как? — интересуется мисс Палпатин, вбиваясь в него полностью.  
— Уфффффф, — только так он и способен прокомментировать сложившуюся ситуацию.

Она слегка выходит и резко вбивает в него страпон ещё раз, одновременно с этим стимулируя его член. Кайло кажется, что до этой самой минуты он вообще понятия не имел о том, как правильно нужно дрочить. Ещё движение: он распахивает глаза и закусывает губу, и ещё одно — вскрикивает, ощущая как благодарный член пульсирует в её руках. _«Всё же дрочку, как и психотерапию, следует доверять исключительно профессионалам»._ Она снова толкается, и он наблюдает расфокуссированным взглядом, как перед глазами разражается каскад фейерверков. Ещё разок — Доктор Рен с протяжным рыком изливается ей в руку.

— Чёрт, — хрипит он, закашливаясь, — ну, я бы, конечно, мог и подольше продержаться, но…  
— Да что ты, дорогой, — лениво тянет она, слизывая его сперму со своих пальцев, — это же всё мелочи жизни.

Кайло закатывает глаза, слегка разочарованно встречая пустоту, когда она вынимает из него страпон. Будучи психотерапевтом, он, разумеется, осознаёт что, понятие _«норма»_ довольно растяжимо, но ему кажется, что этой ночью они вдвоём растянули эту самую _«норму»_ примерно как… _«А впрочем, неважно как что»,_ — счастливо улыбается он, обнимая укладывающуюся рядом мисс Палпатин.

* Повышенная тревожность и чувство глубокого личностно дискомфорта при вопросе о смысле существования.


	8. Сеанс 6. (семейной психотерапии) В ходе которого Доктор Рен и мисс Палпатин случайно диагностируют всё семейство Скайоукер-Органа-Соло

**Alarm! В этой главе вас ожидают преднамеренный и непреднамеренный вуайеризм, 69, которая не число, на чердаке родительского дома и самые токсичные родственники, которых вы только можете себе представить. Подумайте перед прочтением дважды.**

_Два месяца спустя._

— Какого чёрта он здесь делает?! — возмущается Доктор Рен, встречая на пороге дома своей матери Хана Соло в День Благодарения.  
— Не особо ты рад меня видеть, сынок, как я погляжу, — ухмыляется Хан, протягивая ему руку.

Кайло проходит внутрь помещения, игнорируя рукопожатие отца.

— Ты за четверть века вспоминал обо мне три раза! — ядовито рычит он. — Один из них, это когда ты пришёл поздравить меня с Выпускным, а я уже третий курс заканчивал!  
— Лея сказала, что ты будешь с бабой, — подмигивает отец, — решил посмотреть.  
— Ты никогда не горел особым желанием и меня-то видеть! — не унимается Доктор.  
— Это тебя, — замечает Хан. — А твою бабу все горят желанием увидеть. Лея даже твою крёстную с сыном позвала. Она хоть живая?

Доктор Рен театрально закатывает глаза и громко выдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться. Пригласить мисс Палпатин отмечать День Благодарения в компании его припизднутой семейки было изначально плохой идеей. Он знал это. Заранее знал.

— Нет, блять, — огрызается он. — Резиновая.  
— Я бы не удивился, — замечает Хан, — учитывая твою историю взаимоотношений с женщинами.  
— Ты откуда в курсе, вообще? — шипит Кайло. — Ты не общался со мной годами!  
— Мать твоя рассказывала, — поясняет Соло, указывая в сторону кухни.

 _«И ты, Брут?»_ * — разочарованно думает Доктор Рен.

— Ну так чё, у вас там всё на мази, да? — подмигивает ему Соло.  
— Не поздновато ли ты заинтересовался моей интимной жизнью? — парирует Кайло.  
— Так чем там было интересоваться? — пожимает плечами Хан. — Если раньше её и не было.

Кайло игнорирует его замечание, проходя вглубь дома по коридору.

— А по этой части что? — деловито интересуется отец, следуя за ним.  
— По какой? — выдыхает Доктор Рен, закатывая глаза.  
— Ну, там… это… чики-пуки, — подмигивает ему Хан.  
— Чё? — озадаченно переспрашивает он.  
— Ну, джиги-дрыги, — с ухмылкой пихает Соло его под локоть.  
— Чего? — ещё раз переспрашивает Доктор.  
— Ну, шпилли-вилли там всякие, — хмыкает Хан в кулак.

 _«То, что у отца на старости лет вскрылась шизофазия** — это плохо, очень плохо,_ — задумчиво рассуждает Доктор Рен, проходя в гостиную, — _ибо она частенько генетически обуславливается»._

— Ты хоть знаешь, как предохраняться? — интересуется Хан, следуя за ним.  
— Тебе не кажется, — елейно тянет Доктор, — что этот разговор должен был состояться между нами лет пятнадцать тому назад?  
— Хан! Не рассказывай ему! — доносится из кухни взволнованный голос Леи. — Иначе я внуков не дождусь вообще никогда!

Кайло закрывает глаза, присаживаясь на диван в гостиной _. «Это будет самый длинный День Благодарения в его жизни»._

— И чё? — ядовито интересуется голос откуда-то сверху. — Прям живая баба? Да?

 _«А, ну, конечно, куда же без тебя?»_ Люк Скайуокер собственной персоной спускается со второго этажа дома его матери.

— Прям настоящая?  
— Да, — огрызается Доктор Рен, откидываясь на диване. — Прям настоящая.  
— Не резиновая? — продолжает Люк.  
— Нет.  
— Не воображаемая? — вторит ему Хан.  
— Да, нет же!  
— Не нанятая актриса? — кричит с кухни мать.

_«Ну с актрисой она угадала, конечно»._

— Я разочарован, — разводит руками дядя, оказываясь на первом этаже.  
— Это почему ещё? — продолжает возмущаться с кухни голос Леи.  
— Что я всегда говорил тебе, малец? — подмигивает ему Люк.

 _«Да какой только херни ты мне не говорил, если честно»,_ — раздражённо думает Доктор Рен.

— От баб одни беды, — продолжает дядя. — Окстись, пока не поздно. А то захомутает тебя в свои силки, и не заметишь, как зарплату на стол и скалкой в глаз.  
— Люк! — кричит Лея. — Ты сам получишь скалкой в глаз, если всё испортишь сегодня! Я столько лет ждала этого дня!  
— Сам задрот! — возмущённо ревёт Хан. — И сына мне задротом вырастил!

Доктор Рен знает, что вздумай он сейчас уйти, его отсутствие обнаружилось бы разве что через пару часов. Он им совершенно необязателен для выяснения семейных отношений.

— Где же ты был, — ядовито щурится дядя, — все эти годы, пока я твоего сына _«задротом»_ делал?  
— Ну вот уж явно не дрочил! — парирует Хан.  
— Пока ты пресмыкался перед своими бабами, — закипает дядя, — я, между прочим, растил твоего сына сильной мужской рукой!  
— Ага, — соглашается с ним Соло. — Мозолистой.  
— Так! — прерывает их возмущённый голос Леи, за что Кайло несказанно ей благодарен. — А, ну, прекратили этот балаган!

— Когда будет наша доченька? — с умилением интересуется она у сына.  
— С минуты на минуту, — отвечает Доктор, закатывая глаза.  
— Господи, дождались! — возводит мать взор к потолку. — У вас будут такие милые детки!  
— Так ты ж её ещё даже не видела, — справедливо заключает Люк.  
— И что? — вспыхивает она. — Материнское сердце чувствует!

 _«Боже,_ — в отчаянии думает Доктор Рен, — _дай мне сил не подвинуться рассудком в этот вечер»._

***

— Что бы ни происходило за этим столом, — шепчет он, обнимая Рей. — Просто не обращай внимания, хорошо? Они здесь все ебанутые, каждый по-своему.  
— Не вопрос, — согласно кивает она, скидывая с себя плащ.

— Итак, — смущённо начинает он, заводя Рей в гостиную, — это Рей Палпатин, моя девушка. Рей, это мои дражайшие родственнички.  
— Очень приятно, милая, — вскакивает со стула Лея, пропуская его пренебрежительное определение мимо ушей и кидаясь в сторону мисс Палпатин, — дай я тебя расцелую, доченька!

Рей переводит слегка удивлённый взгляд на Кайло, когда Лея сжимает её в охапку, оставляя влажные отпечатки розовой помады на щеках. Доктор закатывает глаза и молча разводит руками. Он переводит взгляд на стол, встречаясь с расширившимися глазами сначала отца, а потом дяди. _«Видимо тоже впечатлилась порывом Леи,_ — отстранённо думает он, — _или, ну, не может же быть такое, что… Да нет. Ну, точно нет!»_

— Чем занимаешься, деточка? — деловито интересуется его мать, накладывая в тарелку Рей огромную порцию салата.

С противоположного конца стола доносится звон битого стекла. Люк приземляет свой бокал в тарелку. Сидящий рядом Хан откашливается в кулак и отводит взгляд сторону.

 _«Ну, нет же,_ — умоляет Доктор Вселенную. — _Ну, быть этого не может. Им же, блять, обоим под шестьдесят!»_

— Учусь на психфаке, — произносит Рей ту самую фразу, которую они обговаривали заранее.  
— Ого! — добродушно восклицает мать. — Так у вас с Кайло много общего!

 _«Знала бы ты насколько, »_ — закатывает он глаза.

— Не работаешь пока? — продолжает Лея свой допрос.  
— Работаю, — согласно кивает Рей.

Доктор искренне надеялся, что мать ограничится сведениями об образовании. Но не прокатило.

— И кем же? — интересуется Органа-Соло.  
— Нууууу, — задумчиво тянет мисс Палпатин. — Я актриса.  
— Ничего себе! — восклицает мать. — Как здорово!  
— Знаком с вашей фильмографией, — задумчиво тянет Люк с противоположной стороны стола.

 _«Чёрт, »_ — Кайло чувствует, как сердце пропускает удар.

— И я, — согласно кивает Хан, — должен признаться, бывал многократно восхищён вашими талантами.

 _«Блять,_ — шепчет про себя Доктор Рен. — _Вот же ж два седовласых извращенца!»_

— А я нет! — слегка обиженно восклицает Лея. — Назовите хоть какие-нибудь фильмы!  
— Ты такое не смотришь, — сквозь зубы тянет Люк.  
— Почему? — удивляется та. — Не считайте меня ограниченной!  
— Нууууу, — продолжает дядя, — это довольно специфическое кино.  
— Артхаус, что ли? — мать явно решает блеснуть своими знаниями в области современной культуры.  
— Эээээ, — Кайло желает прервать этот пиздец как можно скорее. — Артхаус, да. Можно и так сказать.  
— Интеллектуальное кино, — Хан, прыская, заливает скатерть вином.  
— Да, — вымученно кивает Доктор. — Кино не для всех.  
— А может, — вскакивает из-за стола Лея, осенённая внезапной идеей, — включим сейчас за ужином на фоне!

Кайло чувствует, как в глотке застревает кусок креветки из салата, и закашливается, зажмуривая глаза.

— Не стоит! — Хан приподнимается со стула с успокаивающим жестом.  
— Почему? — удивляется Лея, хватаясь за пульт. — У меня есть Нетфликс.  
— Боюсь, — замечает сквозь зубы Люк. — Такого кино ты там не найдёшь. Для этого нужны немного другие ресурсы.  
— Обижаешь, — оборачивается Лея в сторону брата. — HBO у меня тоже есть.

Доктор Рен ощущает, как ладошка Рей под столом сильно впивается в его колено.

— Нет, Лея! — громыхает Хан. — Нельзя пускать такое серьёзное кино вот так вот просто фоном за ужином. Там требуется полное погружение в сюжет! Очень серьёзное осмысление! Мы же не можем обидеть творчество мисс Палпатин!

Лея слегка разочарованно кладёт пульт обратно и возвращается к своему месту. Доктор расслабленно выдыхает, чувствуя себя благодарным отцу впервые с тех самых пор, как тот в четыре года подарил ему игрушечную железную дорогу. Рей медленно отпускает его колено под столом.

— Я тебе потом покажу, — Люк обращается к сестре, запихивая в рот креветку. — Там есть, на что посмотреть, поверь мне.

Когда они заканчивают с закусками, а Лея ставит на стол блюдо с индейкой, Доктор Рен расслабляется, наивно полагая, что опасность миновала. Они даже довольно мило беседуют о предстоящих выборах и ещё какой-то ерунде.

— Погоди, — вновь подрывается Лея со стула. — Ты же ещё не видела его детские фотографии!

 _«Да что ж ей не сидится-то спокойно,_ — раздражённо думает Доктор, — _геморрой, что ли, разбил на старости лет?»_

— Он там такой миленький голенький пупсик, — мать в умилении прижимает руки к груди.

_«Боже, только не это»._

— С такой сладенькой пипирочкой.

Кайло давится куском индейки, поднимая затравленный взгляд из тарелки.

— С такими толстенькими щёчечками, — продолжает Лея. — С такой гладенькой попочкой на горшочке.  
— Ну, если голенький, — усмехается Рей, прерывая этот поток уменьшительно-ласкательных слов со стороны его матери, — то показывайте.  
— Да, конечно, — соглашается Люк. — Тем более, ваши голенькие фотографии, мисс Палпатин, большинство из нас уже видели.

— Чтооо? — выдыхает Лея, роняя на пол пачку фотоальбомов. — Ты познакомил их с ней раньше меня?!  
— Они сами познакомились, — рычит Доктор, сжимая кулаки в надежде припечатать одним из них челюсть своего любимейшего дядюшки.  
— И как же? — интересуется Лея.

Звонок в дверь прерывает напряжённое молчание гостиной.

— Это твоя крёстная, — радостно выдыхает мать. — С сыном. Я открою.

— Ещё одно слово, — шипит Кайло, глядя исподлобья на Люка, — и ты труп, дядя.  
— Извини, — разводит руками тот, — не сдержался.

Рей сидит за столом, кажется, вот-вот готовая расплакаться.

— Я говорила, — пихает она его в бок, — что это плохая идея.  
— Забей, — отвечает Кайло. — Сейчас придёт Эмилин с сыном, и они переключатся.

_«По крайней мере, он на это очень надеется»._

— Оооооо, — Дэмерон бросается к Кайло с протянутой рукой. — Какие люди! Сто лет не виделись!

 _«И ещё бы не виделись столько же»._ Дэмерон, тот самый _«сын маминой подруги»_ , которого вечно ставили Рену в пример в качестве образчика общения с женским полом.

— Привет, дорогой, — расплывается в улыбке Эмилин, присаживаясь на отведённое ей место. — Давай скорее знакомь нас со своей дамой сердца.  
— Это Рей Палпатин, она… — Кайло пресекается на полуслове, — она актриса.  
— Ого! — удивлённо восклицает крёстная. — Как интересно!  
— Дааааа, — тянет Дэмерон, уставившись глазами размером с блюдца на мисс Палпатин, — я в курсе, что она актриса.

 _«Театр абсурда,_ — думает Доктор Рен, устало морщась, — _из шести человек, присутствующих в комнате помимо самой Рей, на порно с её участием, судя по всему, так или иначе дрочили четверо»._

— Да почему я не в курсе! — возмущается Лея. — Почему вы все смотрели это кино, а я — нет?!  
— Я тоже не видела, — соглашается с ней Эмилин.  
— Потому что вы, миссис Органа-Соло, — прерывает всеобщее молчание Рей, — очевидно, не мастурбируете денно и нощно в отличие от остальных здесь присутствующих.  
— Я ничего не понимаю, — растерянно шепчет та, отступая к кухне.  
— А я объясню! — вызывается Люк.  
— Нет! — пресекает его Хан. — Лучше я! Кайло, бери свою даму и идите погуляйте. Ладно?  
— С удовольствием, — нервно выдыхает Рен, вскакивая из-за стола и утягивая за собой Рей.

— Я знала, — расстроенно шепчет она уже в коридоре, — что не понравлюсь твоим родственникам.  
— Да ты им очень понравилась, — успокаивает он её, поглаживая по голове.

 _«Особенно Хану и Люку. Просто ахуеть как понравилась»._ Из гостиной доносится звук бьющегося стекла, после чего выскакивает ошалелый Дэмерон.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду прогуляюсь, — сообщает он им, направляясь к двери. — А то там сейчас будет жарче, чем во многих кадрах с участием твоей подружки.  
— Ещё слово, — шипит Доктор, — и ты покойник.  
— Да ты дурачок, — разводит руками По. — Я ж не осуждаю. Я восхищаюсь и завидую!

— Это всё ты виноват! — доносится из гостиной возмущённый голос Леи.  
— Да чем опять?! — вторит ей не менее возмущённый голос Хана Соло.  
— Я звонила тебе в слезах, — стенает мать. — Я просила вернуть сына домой!  
— Да он и так всё время дома сидел! — возмущается Хан.  
— Он всё время сидел в интернете! — рыдает Органа-Соло. — Я всё видела! Я пряталась в его шкафу, пару раз, когда он это делал.  
— Делал что? — озадачивается Хан.  
— Дёргал себя за… — пресекается Лея, — ну, за свой… За этот… Когда там девки были голые на экране!

Доктор Рен вжимается в стену, шумно выдыхая. Когда ему казалось, что эта семейка уже ничем не может его удивить, снизу постучала Лея.

— Какой кошмар, — шепчет ему на ухо Рей. — Эта женщина вообще в курсе понятия личного пространства?  
— Нет, — всхлипывает он, нервно сглатывая, — не в курсе.

— Ты пряталась в шкафу, наблюдая, как твой сын дрочит?! — ахуевает Хан в гостиной.  
— Я не понимала, почему он всё время в интернете, — всхлипывает Лея. — Я боялась, что он вступил в интернет-секту, про которую говорили по телевизору, и решила разузнать!  
— Да выкинь ты нахер свой телевизор! А я уж было и забыл, почему развёлся с тобой, — рычит Хан Соло, — ан нет, вспомнил, потому что ты ж ебанутая***!  
— Если бы ты с ним поговорил, — дрожащим голосом сообщает Органа-Соло, — этого бы не случилось! Я просила тебя: верни сына домой!  
— Да откуда я, блять, должен был его вернуть?! — возмущается Хан. — С Порнхаба?! Оттуда не возвращаются, ты на брата своего посмотри!  
— Я, вообще-то, здесь, — доносится до них спокойный голос Люка.  
— Он три дня стоял в очереди за кассетой _«Глубокой глотки»_ ****, когда нам было по 16! — продолжает Хан.

Доктор Рен медленно начинает сползать по стене.

— Жесть, — сочувствующим голосом шепчет мисс Палпатин.  
— Токсичные, да? — стонет Кайло.  
— Как мешок с полонием, — согласно кивает она. — Тот самый момент, когда я не жалею, что сирота.  
— Не могу больше это слушать, — сокрушается Кайло. — Детские травмы нужно получить в детстве, а не в тридцать лет. Пойдём наверх, покажу тебе чердак, на котором я прятался, когда здесь жил, вот от таких вот обсуждений.

***

— Предлагаешь переждать здесь? — интересуется Рей, оглядывая пыльный чердак с огромным количеством книжных стеллажей.  
— Да, — согласно кивает Кайло. — Мог бы отвести тебя в свою бывшую комнату, но теперь опасаюсь, что из шкафа мать выпрыгнет.  
— Ты уверен, что тебе не нужна терапия после этой новости? — взволнованно интересуется Рей.  
— Не уверен, — задумчиво тянет он.  
— Здесь даже присесть некуда, — сокрушается она, разводя руками.  
— Как некуда? — наигранно возмущается Доктор. — А моё лицо?  
— Ах ты! — ухмыляется Рей. — Так вот, что ты имел в виду в тот самый первый день в кабинете!  
— Конечно, — подмигивает он ей, — а ты, дурочка, про диван подумала.

Кайло забирает какой-то плед со шкафа, расстилает его на полу и укладывается на спину.

— Присаживайтесь, мисс Палпатин. Что привело вас в мой кабинет?  
— Знаете, Доктор, — с ухмылкой тянет она. — Я постоянно возбуждена рядом с вами.  
— Я вам не верю, — пожимает плечами он.  
— Могу показать, — она осторожно заходит на плед и, переступая через него, присаживается на корточки.  
— Ближе, — командует Доктор Рен.

Мисс Палпатин послушно встаёт на четвереньки и пододвигает свою задницу вплотную к его лицу, задирая коротенькое платье до талии.

— Как интересно, — задумчиво тянет он, отодвигая тоненькую полоску стрингов и обнажая её влажную плоть.  
— Правда? — ехидно интересуется Рей, расстёгивая ширинку на его уже затвердевшем члене.  
— Ага, — соглашается он, проводя пальцем по её половым губам и дотрагиваясь до клитора.

Рей судорожно выдыхает, оттягивая резинку его боксеров.

— Что со мной, Доктор? — тоненьким голоском спрашивает она.  
— Нуууу, — задумчиво тянет Кайло, погружая в неё указательный палец, — Фрейд бы сказал, что у вас _«бешенство матки»_ *****.  
— И что теперь делать? — Рей аккуратно дотрагивается ладошкой до его члена.  
— Прописываю вам ежедневные сеансы терапии моим языком, — шепчет он. — Прогнитесь, мисс Палпатин.

Она прогибается в спине, дотрагиваясь губами до его члена, и Кайло судорожно выдыхает, слегка приподнимая голову.

— Готовы, мисс Палпатин? — интересуется он.  
— Всегда готова, Доктор, — шепчет она.

Он дотрагивается языком до бугорочка её клитора, пока она аккуратно облизывает головку его члена.

— Какая мокрая, — самодовольно замечает он.  
— Лижите, Доктор, лижите, — отвечает она.

Кайло не требуется просить дважды, и он втискивается своим языком в её лоно, аккуратно поглаживая клитор большим пальцем. Благодарная Рей, в свою очередь, насаживается на него горлом, обильно смачивая слюной пах.

— Оххх, — шумно выдыхает Доктор в киску, ощущая, как её глотка плотно обхватывает головку его члена.

Рей вновь поднимается почти до самой головки, массируя губами его крайнюю плоть. Кайло чувствует, как его лицо покрывается её соками, и аккуратно слизывает вытекающую из неё капельку смазки, перемещая кончик языка чуть вперёд на клитор.

— Оххх, — вторит ему мисс Палпатин, обдавая горячим, влажным дыханием его пульсирующий от напряжения орган.

Он слегка отстраняется, чтобы полюбоваться открывшимся ему видом: её попка перед его лицом с вытекающей из киски новой тягучей порцией смазки. Кайло вновь погружается в неё языком, массируя пальцем напряжённый комочек нервов. Рей инстинктивно дёргает задницей, пытаясь насадиться поглубже на его язык.

— Ты сейчас мне нос трахнешь, — хрипло смеётся он, чувствуя, как напряжение в паху постепенно нарастает, предзнаменуя скорую развязку.  
— Я бы тебя всего трахнула, ты целиком — сплошной фаллический символ, Доктор.

Он зажмуривается, когда она вновь сжимает его горлом, и начинает с удвоенной скоростью работать языком. Размеры их торсов несопоставимы, и поэтому он вынужден слегка нагибать вперёд шею, ощущая некоторую усталость в мышцах.

— Почти, — стонет Рей, судорожно водя рукой по его члену и стимулируя языком головку.  
— Я тоже, — хрипит он, задевая губами её клитор.

Волна наслаждения захлёстывает их с головой, и он подаётся бёдрами вперёд, изливаясь ей в горло, пока она судорожно бьётся на его языке, хныкающая и удовлетворённая.

— Как терапия? — интересуется он, слизывая её соки со своих губ.  
— Спасибо, Доктор, — шепчет мисс Палпатин, приподнимаясь с четверенек. — Мне уже гораздо лучше.

Она оборачивается к нему лицом, и Кайло замечает тоненькую капельку собственной спермы, стекающую по её подбородку, которую Рей цепляет большим пальцем и слизывает, глядя ему в глаза.

— Я рад, что вам нравятся мои методы, — отвечает он, застёгивая брюки.  
— Кажется, — говорит она, поправляя подол платья, — там стихло.  
— Надеюсь, — замечает Рен, — я не остался сиротой, пока трахал языком твою киску на чердаке дома своей матери.  
— Пойдём посмотрим, — предлагает мисс Палпатин, аккуратно поправляя волосы.

***

В гостиной обнаруживается только Эмилин Холдо, с невозмутимым видом уплетающая индейку.

— А где все? — слегка растерянно интересуется Кайло, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами та. — Пошли на второй этаж фильм какой-то смотреть.

Рен закатывает глаза. Он, кажется, даже примерно знает, какой именно фильм они пошли смотреть, и кто играет там главную женскую роль.

— Подожди здесь, — шепчет он Рей, в миг оказываясь у лестницы.

Второй этаж его родительского домашнего очага встречает Кайло полной тишиной, он заглядывает в комнату матери, никого не обнаруживая, и в собственную детскую комнату, которая также встречает его тишиной. Внезапно его внимание привлекает какой-то странный звук, доносящийся из ванной. Кайло резко распахивает дверь и застаёт стоящего посреди помещения дядю со спущенными до колен штанами, который… Доктор зажмуривает глаза, выпрыгивая из ванной.

— Господи, Люк! — возмущается он, тяжело дыша. — Ты бы хоть дверь закрывал, когда лысого гоняешь!  
— А ты бы стучался! — огрызается дядя, судорожно натягивая штаны.  
— Где Хан с Леей? — интересуется Рен.  
— Понятия не имею, — отвечает тот. — Мы показывали Лее кино с твоей… с твоей мисс Палпатин, а потом я пошёл сюда. Они оба остались досматривать.  
— Прекрасно! — ядовито выдыхает Доктор, захлопывая дверь.

Остальные комнаты второго этажа оказываются пустыми, и Кайло спускается на первый, чувствуя, что ему, кажется, требуется после увиденного ополоснуть лицо ледяной водой. Он врывается в ванную первого этажа, застывая как вкопанный на пороге. Хан со спущенными штанами нависает над сидящей на стиральной машинке раскрасневшейся Леей.

— Да ёб твою мать! То есть, мою! То есть, не суть! — разражается Доктор, вновь зажмуриваясь. — Вы все в лифте родились, что ли! Замки для кого придумали?!

Он хватается руками за раскрасневшееся лицо, судорожно выдыхая. _«Не День Благодарения, а Порнхаб Кристмас Клаб какой-то, »_ — рассуждает Кайло в надежде как-нибудь развидеть только что увиденное. Хорошо, что у него есть специалист, к которому он всегда может обратиться с этим конкретным видом психологической травмы. _«Правда, Армитаж?»_

* По преданию - последние слова Цезаря, обращённые к его другу и убийце Марку Юнию Бруту.  
** Психическое расстройство, выражающееся в нарушении структуры речи.   
*** Мысли Хана в этот самый момент http://img0.joyreactor.cc/pics/post/anon-4338646.jpeg   
**** Первый американский порнофильм, официально показанный на широком экране.   
***** Так во времена Фрейда называли женскую истерию. Лечили соответсвующе называнию😼


	9. Сеанс 7. (групповой психотерапии) По итогам которого шафер Доктора Рена меняет профессию

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну и в заключении хочется поблагодарить всех читателей. Честно говоря, автор немного в шоке, что эта трэш-угарная история нашла столько откликов. Спасибо большое за ваши оценки и комментарии, мне было очень приятно. До встречи на Порнхабе и в других моих работах, если кому-то вдруг будет интересно. С любовью, автор)

_«Даже когда смотрела порно, она думала, что в конце все поженятся…»_

_Полтора года спустя._

— Итак, — Рей с довольным видом окидывает взглядом присутствующих. — Сегодня мы пригласили всех вас, чтобы обсудить некоторые детали нашей предстоящей свадьбы.  
— Божечки, — Джессика смахивает слезу салфеткой, — я так рада! Уже вторую неделю реву.  
— Спасибо, дорогая, — улыбается мисс Палпатин подруге, — однако у нас имеются некоторые проблемы организационного характера. Во-первых, у меня четыре подружки невесты, но у жениха с горем пополам мы смогли наскрести лишь двоих друзей.  
— А это имеет принципиальное значение? — интересуется Доктор Рен, закатывая глаза.  
— Конечно! — выпаливает Роуз, будто это нечто само собой разумеющееся. — На фотографиях будет смотреться глупо: куча девочек и два мужика.  
— Не знаю, — задумчиво тянет Армитаж, — кому как, а мне такое нравится.

_«Ну, кто бы сомневался? Жаль, правда, что из категории MILF почти никого не будет»._

— Вот на Порнхабе и посмотришь, — парирует Рей, — раз тебе нравится. Это наша свадьба, а не Порнхаб!  
— А в чём принципиальное отличие? — уточняет рыжий.  
— Хакс! — пресекает его Доктор Рен с недобрым выражением лица.  
— Итак, — продолжает Рей как ни в чём не бывало, — именно поэтому я решила слегка увеличить вашу мужскую компанию и пригласила поучаствовать своего друга.  
— Я видел порно, — задумчиво тянет Армитаж, — которое начиналось также.  
— Я тоже, — поддакивает ему Дэмерон.  
— По! — с таким же недобрым выражением лица прерывает его Кайло.  
— Кто не знаком, — продолжает Рей, — прошу любить и жаловать, наш с девочками коллега, Финн!  
— О господи! — Хакс давится глотком кофе, утыкаясь взглядом в только что вошедшего в помещение ресторана темнокожего парня.  
— Ахереть, — вторит ему голос Дэмерона.

Доктор Рен резко оборачивается на объект всеобщего внимания, едва не падая со стула: перед ними стоит тот самый актёр из многочисленных видосов с мисс Палпатин, и не только, который в народе получил своеобразное прозвище и даже стал героем мемасов за особые заслуги в области порноиндустрии, а, точнее сказать, за одну особо примечательную заслугу.

— Рей, — Кайло резко пихает свою невесту под локоть, — ты что? Хочешь, чтоб у меня другом на свадьбе был _«чёрный властелин»_ *?  
— Чего? — шёпотом переспрашивает она, пока Финн занимает отведённое ему за столом место рядом с Дэмероном.  
— Того, — огрызается Доктор, — с ним мемы по всему интернету гуляют, их даже Лея уже наверное видела.  
— Не парься, — шепчет она ему на ухо, — в костюме его никто не признает.

Доктор Рен, не вполне соглашаясь с её словами, внимательно приглядывается к перекошенным лицам Армитажа и Дэмерона, которые, очевидно, признали Финна и в одетом виде. _«С другой стороны,_ — в надежде думает он, — _эти два задрота — не показатель»_.

— То есть два мужика и четыре девушки на фотографиях, по твоему, будут смотреться странно? — обращается Хакс к невесте. — А два мужика, четыре девушки и один _«чёрный властелин»_ — вообще норм, да?  
— Хакс, — шипит на него Рей, — не обижай Финна!  
— Да какой там?! — поднимает рыжий руки в примирительном жесте. — От одной мысли, чтоб его обидеть, у меня очко сжимается!  
— Ясно, — откашливается Дэмерон, доставая из-под стола блокнот с вложенным в него карандашом, — то есть, конкурс на самый большой член в принципе можно и не проводить за предсказуемостью итогов.  
— А может, — скривившись тянет Доктор Рен, — мы как-нибудь вообще без конкурсов обойдёмся?  
— Ну уж нет! — протестует с другого конца стола Кайдел. — Я уже купила ползунки и чепчик.  
— Конкурс с бутылкой точно будем проводить! — кивает Дэмерон.  
— Чё за конкурс? — оживляется Хакс.  
— Оооооо, — в энтузиазме потирает руки По. — Значит, вызываются несколько пар, и партнёрша должна открутить ртом крышку с бутылки, которую между ног держит партнёр.  
— В нашем случае, — задумчиво тянет Армитаж, — проигравшая, как я понимаю, лишается работы за профнепригодность.  
— Есть ещё конкурс с шариками? — продолжает Дэмерон.  
— Ну? — приподнимает бровь рыжий. — Жги.  
— Партнёр сидит на стуле, а его напарница скачет на нём лопая шарики, — поясняет Дэмерон. — Та пара, которая за минуту лопнет больше всех шариков…  
— Чувак, — заботливо похлопывает его по плечу Хакс, — скажи мне, как своему психотерапевту, ты реально считаешь, что их свадьба — это твой последний шанс на секс?  
— Хороший тамада, — задумчиво тянет с другого конца стола Доктор Рен.  
— Ага, — соглашается с ним Доктор Хакс, — и конкурсы интересные.  
— А мне нравится, — вклинивается в разговор Пейдж. — Особенно, с бутылкой. И, кстати, Рей, я поговорила с тем оператором, который тебя снимал, когда ты была невеста с женихом, потом с друзьями жениха, а потом с врагами жениха, а потом…  
— Чегоооо? — прерывает её Доктор Рен, примерно припоминая, какое конкретно видео имеет в виду Пейдж.  
— Рей хочет, чтоб он снимал у вас на свадьбе, — поясняет младшая Тико.

_«А чё только оператор? Можно уже тогда и режиссёров позвать, и сценаристов»._

— У вас свадебное видео будет порнооператор делать? — Хакс давится кофе в очередной раз.  
— Для меня это важный день, — отвечает Рей, — мне нужны люди, которым я доверяю, иначе я могу зажаться перед камерой!  
— Она вообще в курсе, что там не надо раздеваться до брачной ночи? — уточняет Армитаж у Рена.  
— Хакс! — вновь рычит Доктор, одёргивая край скатерти.  
— Ладно, — благодушно отвечает рыжий, — главное, чтоб тот сценарий с друзьями жениха не повторился.  
— Кстати, о видео, — прерывает их Роуз, — мы с девочками хотим смонтировать небольшое милое видео с невестой.  
— О! — вновь оживляется Хакс. — Мы бы тоже смонтировали с женихом, но у нас, к сожалению, нет такого количества материалов. Только то видео из студенческого театра, где он фаллический символ играет.  
— Ещё есть детское видео, — просыпается Дэмерон, — его Лея всем любит показывать, где он обнимает горшок и называет его своим другом.  
— Зигмунд, — прыскает Хакс, — чё там у нас по стадиям фиксации**?  
— Заткнись! — закатывает глаза Кайло.  
— Доктор Рен: история личностного развития, — декламирует рыжий. — От дружбы с горшком через роль фаллического символа прямиком в объектив порнооператора.  
— Это даже более занимательно, чем история Доктора Стрэнджа***, — подмечает По.  
— Надо сообщить в Марвел, — тянет Хакс.  
— Заткнулись оба! — прерывает их громогласный голос Рей. — Нам дофига ещё всего надо обсудить, а вы тут со своими каламбурами!  
— А что _«властелин»_ скажет? — интересуется Хакс, бросая взгляд на молчаливого Финна.  
— У него хрен здоровый, — продолжает кричать Рей, — поэтому он обычно показывает, а не воздух сотрясает, в отличие от вас двоих, балаболов!  
— Что показать? — просыпается Финн, залипавший до этого в телефоне. — Я могу…  
— Не надо, — запинается Армитаж, — не надо ничего показывать. Всё, что есть, оставь при себе.  
— А я бы посмотрел, — задумчиво тянет По.  
— Вбей на Порнхабе BBC****, — замечает рыжий, — и смотри сколько влезет, хотя, скорее всего, не влезет.

 _«Тебя уже в качестве толкового словаря по категориям можно использовать»,_ — закатывает глаза Доктор Рен.

— Нам цвета свадьбы нужно выбрать! — напоминает Рей.  
— Ой, — улыбается Пейдж, — давайте мандариновый!  
— Это ещё почему? — удивляется невеста.  
— Мне рыженькие нравятся, — подмигивает Тико Хаксу.  
— Ага, — соглашается Джессика, — и мне тоже.  
— Слышал, — замечает Кайло, глядя на Хакса, медленно сливающегося с цветом собственных волос, — тебе нравится, когда несколько девочек.  
— Так! — возмущается Рей. — У нас серьёзная тема! Мы можем оставить вопросы ваших сексуальных предпочтений, перверсий и размеров хуёв до другого раза?  
— Блять, — выдыхает Хакс, — нас тут девять человек за столом. Из них шестеро — порноактёры, сложно избежать темы хуёв в такой компании.  
— А ничего, — парирует Рей, — что, как показывает практика, психотерапевты о хуях говорят гораздо чаще, чем порноактёры?  
— Нууууу, — на секунду задумывается её собеседник, — вообще, так и есть, да.  
— Вот именно, — подхватывает Роуз, — поэтому давайте уже избавляться от профессиональных стереотипов!  
— Какие ещё предложения? — интересуется Рей.  
— Я по конкурсам, — напоминает о себе По.  
— Да в пизду твои конкурсы! — взрывается Доктор Рен.  
— Кстати, о пизде, — продолжает Дэмерон. — Такие конкурсы тоже есть.  
— Рей, — шепчет Кайло на ухо своей невесте, — у тебя нет в запасе ещё парочки _«властелинов»_? Я бы с удовольствием махнул на этих двоих. Мы с ними ничего не обсудим.  
— У меня пара через 20 минут начинается, — отвечает она, — а мы даже цвет не утвердили за час разглагольствований.  
— Там очень интересно, — вещает По. — Главное, чтобы оператор снимал.  
— Их оператор как раз привычен к таким действам, — замечает Хакс, — как эти твои конкурсы. Не найдёт отличий от рабочих будней.  
— Так! — Рей пытается ускорить процесс обсуждения. — Торт!  
— А почему именно торт? — уточняет рыжий.  
— В смысле? — переспрашивает невеста. — Обычный свадебный торт.  
— Я просто думал, — замечает Армитаж, — что доброй половине гостей больше бы понравился пирог. Кремовый пирог*****…  
— Да кто ж тебя уже заткнёт, наконец?! — вскипает Доктор Рен, привлекая к ним внимание других столиков.  
— Я могу, — откликается с дальнего конца стола _«властелин»_.  
— Не надо, — пищит рыжий, вжимаясь задницей в стул, — понял, не дурак.  
— Кажется, — многозначительно усмехается Пейдж, — рыжик хочет, чтобы его наказали, да, девочки?  
— Ага! — хором соглашаются подруги.  
— Это всё потому что они ебутся, а ты нет, — добавляет Кайдел.  
— А я чего? — вновь заливается краской Хакс. — Я ничего.  
— Меня заткнёшь? — привлекает всеобщее внимание По, с открытым ртом взирающий на _«властелина»_.  
— Чтоооо? — выдыхает Доктор, впиваясь взглядом в друга детства.  
— Ну вас всех нахуй, — заключает мисс Палпатин. — Я в Универ поехала.  
— Погоди, — вклинивается Кайдел. — А как мы без невесты свадьбу обсуждать-то будем?  
— Отвечу вам словами увольняющегося порнорежиссёра, — отвечает Рей, хватая сумку, — теперь ебитесь, как хотите.

***

— С По и Хаксом надо разговаривать лично, — безапелляционно заявляет Доктор Рен, встречая в компании котов свою невесту на пороге квартиры, — иначе нам серьёзно придётся их заменить ещё на парочку твоих _«властелинов»_.  
— Если кто-то из них испортит мне свадьбу, — заверяет его мисс Палпатин, — я собственноручно придушу виновного.  
— Хочу сейчас поехать поговорить с Армитажем, — сообщает Кайло.  
— Чё? — удивляется Рей. — Вот прям сейчас?  
— А почему бы и нет? — интересуется Доктор. — Он всё равно по вечерам обычно дома сидит в компании Порнхаба.  
— Я с тобой! — вызывается Рей.  
— Это должен быть мужской разговор, — возражает Рен.  
— А я дилдак захвачу, — сообщает мисс Палпатин, — и в задницу ему запихаю, если будет выкобениваться. Вечер всё равно скучный, девочки в чатике молчат что-то.  
— Ну, бери дилдак, — соглашается Доктор Рен. — И поехали.  
— Поменьше или побольше? — уточняет Рей.  
— Пфффф, — прыскает Кайло. — Побольше конечно.

***

— Ну, и чё так долго? — возмущается Кайло, в третий раз нажимая на звонок.  
— Порнхаб засосал, — усмехается Рей. — Не может оторваться никак от компа.  
— Это как Джуманджи*******, — соглашается Доктор Рен. — Только не Джуманджи.  
— А ты только представь, — хохочет она, — если бы героя какого-нибудь фильма также засасывало на порносайт.  
— Ооооо, — тянет Кайло, — для этого достаточно просто снять биографию Армитажа Хакса.

За дверью слышится возня и какое-то шуршание.

— Наконец-то, Кайдел. Ты купила изоленту? — на пороге появляется Роуз Тико в белье.  
— Кайло, закрой глаза! — рычит Рей, пытаясь дотянуться до него рукой, чтобы закрыть их самостоятельно.  
— Можно подумать, — хрипит он, с усилием сжимая веки, — что я что-то там не видел?

За что и получает увесистый пинок под зад от своей невесты.

— Понял, — соглашается Доктор. — Понял. Ничего я не видел, у меня вообще зрение плохое.

— Ты здесь чего делаешь? — обращается Рей к подруге.  
— Нууууу, — задумчиво тянет та, — мы с девочками поговорить приехали.  
— Мы тоже, — сообщает мисс Палпатин, — но мы почему-то одетые.  
— Нуууууу, — запинается Роуз. — Мы тоже сначала все одетые были.  
— Зачем Кайдел изолента? — прерывает их диалог Кайло.  
— Рыжик хочет, чтобы его наказали, — усмехается Тико.  
— Точно хочет? — переспрашивает Доктор Рен, всё также сжимая веки.  
— Ну, вроде, — без особой уверенности отвечает Роуз. — Его, конечно, никто особо и не спрашивал. Но он и не сопротивляется.  
— Ооооо, всем привет, — здоровается с ними голос Джессики.  
— Вас там чё? — хрипит Кайло. — Двое?  
— Почему двое? — уточняет Пава. — Четверо: я, Роуз, Пейдж и Кайдел за изолентой пошла.  
— Какой кошмар, — заключает Доктор, чувствуя, что веки уже дрожат от напряжения, — бедный Хакс.  
— Почему бедный? — тянет откуда-то самодовольный голос рыжего. — Ничё не бедный! Не видишь, у меня здесь фокус-групповое исследование*******?  
— Что групповое слышу, — парирует Кайло. — Про _«фокус»_ пока не понял.  
— Так меня наказывать продолжат или нет? — обращается Армитаж к девочкам.  
— Сейчас Кайдел с изолентой вернётся, — шипит Пейдж, — и продолжим. Тебе кто разрешал выходить из комнаты вообще?

Тишину коридора разрезает звучный шлепок ремня по чьей-то коже.

— Ауч! — раздаётся надрывный визг. — Извините, что ослушался, госпожа, то есть, госпожи.

— Блять, — Кайло распахивает взгляд, оборачиваясь к Рей. — После того, что я здесь слышал, уже в принципе похер, что я видел.  
— Ага, — соглашается мисс Палпатин, с перекошенным лицом наблюдающая за разыгрывавшейся перед ней сценой. — Я тут страпон взяла, тот, который самый большой, надо? Мы его ни разу не использовали.  
— О! — радостно потирает руки Джессика. — Пригодится.  
— Нет! — взвизгивает Хакс. — Не пригодится! Рей!  
— Тебя кто вообще спрашивает? — вновь замахивается ремнём Пейдж.  
— Чё _«Рей»_? — интересуется мисс Палпатин. — А нефиг сегодня вести было себя, как последний гандон.  
— Рей, — окликает её Кайло. — А, может, не надо?

_«Ну, должен же он проявить хоть какую-то мужскую солидарность»._

— Девочки? — переспрашивает Рей.  
— Надо! — отвечают хором Джессика, Роуз и Пейдж.  
— Извини, друг, — разводит руками Кайло.  
— Запомни меня анальным девственником, — жалобно стонет полуголый Хакс.  
— Хорошо, — соглашается он.

За спиной с дребезжащим звуком распахиваются двери лифта.

— Оооооо, — самодовольно тянет Пейдж. — А вот и Кайдел с изолентой.  
— Ну, мы пойдём? — интересуется Доктор Рен.  
— Пожалуй, да, — соглашается Рей.  
— А посмотреть не останетесь? — усмехается Кайдел.  
— Ой, нет, — закашливается Кайло. — Мы знаем, где такое можно посмотреть, если захотим.  
— Да-да, — соглашается с ним мисс Палпатин. — Тем более у меня встреча завтра рано утром по поводу кабинета.  
— Какого кабинета? — оживляется Хакс.  
— Для консультаций, — поясняет Рей. — Хочу начать практиковаться.  
— Мой посмотреть не хочешь? — интересуется рыжий.  
— А ты что? — удивлённо хрипит Доктор Рен.  
— А я всё, — пожимает плечами Армитаж.  
— Чё всё? — переспрашивает Рей.  
— Ну, всё, — отвечает тот. — Меня девочки забирают.  
— Куда? — закашливается Кайло, впиваясь взглядом в друга.  
— Куда-куда? — разводит руками тот. — На Порнхаб!  
— Ага, — согласно кивают Джессика и Пейдж, — забираем.

_«Вообще-то, они с Рей просто шутили про героя, которого засосало на порносайт»._

— Кайло! — пихает его под локоть мисс Палпатин, когда за ними захлопывается дверь. — Вразуми его!  
— И не подумаю, — усмехается Доктор Рен. — Каждый человек должен рано или поздно найти своё призвание. С настоящим призванием Хакса всё давно было понятно.

— Ну, а чё? — продолжает он, ловя на себе шокированный взгляд невесты. — У нас уже есть на свадьбе _«чёрный властелин»_ , будет ещё и рыжий. Какая уже разница, если так подумать?  
— Через десять лет, — прыскает Рей, — на всех психфаках страны, встречайте: авторский курс Доктора Хакса _«История и теория Порнхаба»_.  
— Даже боюсь представить, — хохочет Доктор Рен, — что нужно будет сделать для получения зачёта.  
— Ну что? — уточняет девушка. — Теперь к любителю конкурсов?  
— Да, — соглашается Кайло, — к Дэмерону.

***

— У меня стойкое ощущение дежавю, — жалуется Рей, когда со второго звонка никто не подходит к двери. — Может, пойдём?  
— Может, — согласно кивает Доктор, делая шаг в направлении лифта.  
— Чего ещё? — слышится из-за двери недовольный голос Дэмерона.  
— Это мы, — слегка сконфуженно отвечает Кайло.  
— Да, я вижу, — сообщает По, распахивая дверь.  
— Кто там? — раздаётся такой же недовольный голос из-за его спины.  
— Финн?! — мисс Палпатин едва не давится собственной слюной.

 _«Интересно,_ — в растерянности думает Кайло, глядя на незастёгнутую ширинку _«властелина»_ , — _кто у них над кем тут властвует?»_

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — пристально смотрит Рей на коллегу.  
— Нууууу, — сконфуженно тянет тот, — По обещал мне кое-какие конкурсы показать.

_«Ага. Наверное, тот самый, с шариками»._

— И как конкурсы? — уточняет мисс Палпатин.  
— Хорошие, — смущённо отвечает _«властелин»._

_«И тамада, судя по всему, тоже ничего»._

— Вы что? — удивляется Доктор. — Все решили переебаться, что ли?  
— Что значит все? — переспрашивает По.  
— А тебя, — громыхает Кайло, — мне вообще всю жизнь приводили в качестве примера общения с девушками!  
— Так я поэтому с ними и находил всегда общий язык, — поясняет Демерон, — психотерапевт ты хренов!  
— Ааааааа, — понимающе тянет Кайло. — Ну, вообще, логично, да.  
— Заходить будете? — интересуется По.  
— Нет, — вкратце отвечает Рей, хватая жениха под локоть, — мы уже пошли.  
— Может чаю? — предлагает _«властелин»_.  
— Мы уже ушли, — отвечает Кайло, нажимая на кнопку лифта. — Считайте, что нас не было.

— Даже не знаю, — задумывается он, выходя из подъезда, — чью задницу мне больше жаль, По или Хакса?  
— Кажется, — замечает Рей, — оба не выглядели сильно расстроенными. По крайней мере, я сильно надеюсь, что хотя бы наша свадьба не закончится массовой оргией.  
— Я тоже, — кивает Доктор, обнимая её за плечи. — Я тоже очень сильно на это надеюсь. Хотя, даже если и так, то что поделаешь?  
— Ну, да, — соглашается с ним будущая миссис Рен, — ничего не поделаешь — издержки производства.

* Не баян, а классика https://www.meme-arsenal.com/memes/44fc127b226c8343437865edc397a574.jpg  
** Имеются в виду стадии психосексуального развития по З. Фрейду.  
*** Персонаж вселенной Марвел, герой одноимённых комиксов и фильма.  
**** "big black cock", если кто вдруг не понял 😅  
***** Тупая игра слов от автора. Имеется в виду "creampie" конечно же 😂  
****** Американский фантастико-приключенческий фильм, где главных героев закидывает в игру через приставку.


End file.
